


Noir

by BirdThatWrites



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alot of Come, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Sex, Angst but its only Pining Angst, Aquaintances to Sex Friends to Lovers, Blow Jobs, But He Gets Better, Character Development, Dirty Instagram Tag, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Its a college au but they're all on break lmao, Jun and Minghao Play A Game, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Minghao Being a Slut, Minghao Is Kinda A Shitty Friend, Minghao can have little a Auto-eroticism, Minghao in makeup, Multi, Mutual Masturbation (over the phone), Panties, Phone Sex, Pining, Platonic Affection, Requited Love, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Sexting, Spitroasting, a lot of it, also some Friends to Lovers in the background, endgame junhao and soonhoon, is kinda the game, it'll make more sense when you read it, thigh fucking, this is mostly porn, voyeurism and exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdThatWrites/pseuds/BirdThatWrites
Summary: There's something about him that takes command of Minghao, makes him move where he wants, makes his heart beat to the rhythm of this song. He'll play this game of theirs, no matter how it ends.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Xu Minghao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, others
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: they are not in korea. Minghao and jun are both 2nd gen immigrants and they use honorifics with eachother and people they are close with that are also chinese and use honorifics. The others are later gen immigrants so they do not use honorifics.
> 
> This was inspired by Sunmi's Noir. I hoped to have that sort of feeling that song brings about throughout the fic, especially when he's focused on Junhui. It isn't necessary to listen to it to read this, but I think it would enhance it if you did.

He just wants his attention. That's what started this back and forth thing between them. It isn't about the friends around Junhui, it isn't about the hands he sees on Jun's hips that aren't his, it's just about the two of them. 

Minghao wasn't the jealous type, he wasn't bothered by Jun's pretend boyfriends, smiling behind the screen. Jun could have anyone he wanted, but he still looked at Minghao to play this game with him. Minghao wasn't really possessive, but it did make him feel something when Jun posted something blatantly for him. 

The problem, though, was that Minghao didn't know how to do anything subtly or without purpose. His mind was very one-track when he wanted something and what he wanted was Wen Junhui's attention. He could be doing it out in the open, in real life, but something felt a little more private, a little more risky when he made a pointed post towards Jun online. The rush he felt when he got likes from strangers, encouraging his bad behavior, was indescribable. Though when he got acknowledgment from Jun, that felt the best. 

His friends didn't really understand the game, or it's purpose, but their disapproval never stopped him. The satisfaction was too good to stop. Their amused expressions as he took his selfies and his perfectly staged pictures, always smiling with him if he took one with the whole group, his expression unreadable, only for Junhui to understand. They didn't ask, it was like another language, like Mandarin, that just the two of them shared. 

“Why don't you just talk to him?” Soonyoung smirked at him from his place across the table. Minghao snorted. 

“You don't understand. I am.” He carefully picked up a stray noodle from his plate with his chopsticks, more elegantly than anyone had any right to be, and stuck it in his mouth, a smug look on his face. Jihoon rolled his eyes and Wonwoo just smiled a little bit, like he was keeping a laugh down. 

Minghao was joking, but they didn't need to know that. He wasn't bothered by them making fun of him. He was focused on Jun. He took a selfie with his friends, plastering one of his fake smiles on, setting his eyes on just the right spot. It looked like he was staring right through the camera, just how Jun liked it. He posted it and watched the likes, his hands getting a little sweaty at the thought of Jun seeing it and feeling something. Anything. Jun liked it and his heart rate spiked. It was satisfying, but not quite.. enough. 

He thought about what would catch Jun's attention and keep it for longer. He wanted that feeling to linger longer than a few seconds. He stared at Soonyoung for a moment, who blinked back at him. 

“What?” Minghao smiled slightly. Soonyoung frowned. “No. I don't care what you want me to do, I'm not doing it.” 

“But you'll enjoy it too.” Jihoon's head snapped up at that and it surprised Minghao a bit. He thought Jihoon would be more drunk by now. 

“What are you trying to do now?” Jihoon slurred at him. Ah. Minghao smiled as pleasantly as possible. 

“Nothing bad. I just needed some assistance for this selfie.” he looked at Soonyoung again, who still looked very suspicious of him. 

“What kind of assistance?” Soonyoung was like a scared animal when he was defensive like this, he just needed some reassurance. Minghao stood up. 

“I just need someone there so I don't drown myself in the sink.” He smirked a bit before walking off towards the bathroom. He wasn't very good at reassurance so he had to try the next best thing. 

“Oh my god,” he heard Jihoon say behind him. Soonyoung was grumbling, but he had them both coming with him, so he could count that as a win. 

“What are you even going to do?” Soonyoung asked as he looked around the bathroom for anyone else before coming back to where Minghao was locking the door. 

“Hm, well the plan was to try to seduce you, but the both of you are here, so what if I just ask if either of you want to make out for the camera?” Minghao stared at Soonyoung, who looked stunned, and glanced at Jihoon, whose ears had turned a very interesting shade of red. 

“So the drowning thing was just a ploy to get me alone, huh?” Soonyoung stared back, disbelieving. “You're... unbelievable.” 

“It wasn't my best,” Minghao admitted. “I am a little buzzed.” 

“But you're serious.” Jihoon asked, his face blank. Minghao thought that was interesting. 

“Yes. I wanted someone attractive to kiss so I could take a picture. If Soonyoung won't do it, you're just as pretty.” 

“Where would this picture even go? What, are you gonna post it on your instagram? What if our friends see it?” Soonyoung rubbed his face. 

“Then we say we were drunk and I kissed you. They won't question past that. But you don't have to do it if you don't want to.” Minghao shrugged, but he made eye contact with Soonyoung and licked his lips slowly. Soonyoung flushed. 

“Jesus, you're shameless. What about Jun? Is this to make him jealous?” 

“No.” Minghao hummed. “Jun doesn't get jealous like that.” 

“Say that we want to do this,” Jihoon started, his ears still so very red with embarrassment and alcohol. Minghao smirked a bit. 

“We?” 

“I can't say I don't want to kiss you, Minghao.” Soonyoung frowned. “But it's the ethics. Jihoon is trashed. It's just for a picture. I'm not sure..” Minghao moved to get in his space and he shut up. 

“Listen. It's not that deep. It's just a kiss.” Minghao cornered him against the bathroom wall and Soonyoung swallowed hard, looking flustered. He felt Jihoon get close, hovering just behind them. 

“Right... Just a kiss.” Soonyoung nodded once and Minghao kissed him, gently at first and then moving quickly into tracing his lower lip with his tongue, nibbling it, touching his waist with his hands. Soonyoung melted and Minghao smirked a bit, snaking his tongue into his mouth and sucking on his lips, drawing out little sounds that made him feel tingly, before he pulled away to see what Soonyoung looked like. Not quite fucked up enough. But he didn't have time to think about it because Jihoon pulled him down into another kiss, taking the lead easily. Minghao didn't mind, closing his eyes and letting Jihoon press against him, teasing his tongue and biting his lips, moving his mouth to bite along Minghao's jaw. It felt good, and he swept Soonyoung back into a kiss as Jihoon sucked on his neck, sometimes turning his head to sneak a kiss onto Soonyoung's mouth when Minghao lifts up to breathe. 

Minghao looks at them and decides they look messed up enough. “Still need a picture,” he says, pressing kisses along Soonyoung's jaw. Jihoon has his hands up Minghao's shirt and his mouth on Soonyoung's, but he breaks their kiss to shakily nod. “Let's make it good.” Minghao moves them so they're on either side of him and gets his phone out. He reaches his arm out to get them all in the shot, has his finger over the record button. “Okay,” he breathes. “Kiss me.” 

Jihoon's hands go up his shirt again and he latches onto his neck while Soonyoung goes straight for his mouth, no fear. It's messy and it makes him so dizzy with them both kissing him like this, but Soonyoung moves off and Jihoon takes over, Soonyoung nuzzling into his neck to nibble and bite it. Jihoon kisses like a brat. Like he's trying to get something out of him with his teasing and his biting, but it just feels good to Minghao. Jihoon pinches his nipple and he gasps, almost drops his phone, which, he remembers, is still recording, so he pulls away to stare at it meaningfully before stopping the video. 

The other two are watching him, hungrily. Who is he to say no? Soonyoung smiles when Minghao kisses him again and there's hands in his hair, tugging him towards Jihoon's mouth to give him a kiss too. It's sort of a tug-of-war between the two of them for Minghao's attention and it feels so good to be in the middle of it, but he doesn't want to deny his friends. 

He sinks down to his knees between them and looks up, feeling a thrill run through him as they stare down at him, pupils-blown, hunger driven, greedy fingers reaching for his hair and for pants' fly. He loves feeling wanted. He loves feeling like he's desirable. He could drown in the feeling of more than one pair of eyes on him as he does something like this. His long fingers easing the burden from shaky, impatient ones by undoing the pants' zipper before him, slipping them inside to pull Soonyoung's nice dick out. Jihoon's managed to get his own out and Minghao wraps one of his hands around it as he sinks his mouth onto Soonyoung's. The sounds, oh, the groans and the soft grunts, it makes Minghao's head spin. He sucks and uses his tongue, tracing along a vein, and it draws out the prettiest sound from Soonyoung, which gets swallowed down by Jihoon pulling him into a dirty kiss. Minghao loves that too. He stares up at them while he works on Soonyoung, swaying a little, his heart beating against his ribcage like it's trying to escape. Soonyoung gasps when Minghao gently rolls his balls in his hand and that's the end of it, Soonyoung shaking as he comes down Minghao's throat. 

He pulls off and licks his lips and breathes for a moment, turns, takes Jihoon's cock into his mouth. The sharp inhale, the startled jerk of his hips, the  _ eyes _ on him, it all makes Minghao sink deeper into this, his other hand resting on Soonyoung's belly. He sucks Jihoon differently than he does Soonyoung. A little more tongue, a little more technique, and Jihoon is sobbing onto Soonyoung's shoulder before long, his legs shaking. He slips his free hand around Jihoon's thigh and presses his fingers against his perineum, while sucking and tracing the head of his cock with his tongue at the same time and Jihoon gasps and trembles, pre leaking onto Minghao's tongue. Minghao looks up and makes eye contact with Jihoon before he deepthroats him, letting tears well up in his eyes as he swallows around him in his throat, his body shivering at the sensations as he pulls back up and sucks on the head of his cock. Jihoon grabs hold of Minghao's hair and pulls, no warning aside from a shivering gasp before he comes too, jerking his hips. 

Minghao sits on the floor for a bit to let himself come back to reality while the other two slowly start mumbling about cleaning up. He looks up at them and smiles. “Take your time.” 

Jihoon was watching him for a little bit, and he hummed in question. Jihoon licked his lips and thought about it for a moment, before saying, “what if we took a picture of you now, with how you look, and you send that and the video directly to Junhui?” 

Minghao nearly shivers at the thought. Something direct. Something just for him. Soonyoung gives them both a look. “I'm not sure we should encourage this.” Minghao laughs. 

“I would do what I wanted even if you disapproved, isn't it better I play with you two rather than a stranger?” 

“That's pretty much what I think about it,” Jihoon says. He shrugs helplessly at Soonyoung. “He's not going to give up on this obsession thing with Jun, so we might as well keep him safe where we can.” 

“I guess you're right.. But I don't approve.” He looks at Minghao pointedly. Who's on the floor still with come on his face. “I just want you to be safe.” 

“Yes, mom. I understand.” Minghao looks at Jihoon. “Would you really take a dirty picture of me to send to Jun?” 

“As long as both the video and the picture stay only Junhui-viewable.” Jihoon nods. Minghao gets that look on his face and hands him his phone. 

“You've got a promise. Take a couple. Make them really good.” Minghao grins and Jihoon sighs, opening the camera. Soonyoung hasn't really moved from his place on the wall. Minghao shifts to lean against him, sliding a hand up his shirt. 

“U-uh, hey?” Soonyoung gets flustered so easy. 

“Hold up your shirt so we get a shot that looks like your shirt's off.” Minghao says, staring at the phone camera, so focused. Soonyoung obeys quietly and Jihoon snaps some pictures before Minghao moves so he can get some of him alone. 

“Alright, that's enough I think.” Jihoon passed Minghao back his phone. Minghao nodded and took it, flipping through the pictures. Jihoon sighed and Soonyoung frowned. 

“You can look at them after we clean up, come on,” Soonyoung pulls him up and Minghao goes limp to hassle him, earning himself a scolding from both of them. They clean up quietly, helping each other enough to be 'friendly after a hookup' but not enough to be any sort of romantic coddling. It was comfortable. 

What was not comfortable was going back to their table afterward. Wonwoo was hammered, and Seokmin and Vernon showed up to take care of him, their very sober curious eyes on the three of them. It's not like Seokmin or Vernon didn't know of the weird sexual tension between Jihoon and Soonyoung, or Minghao's thing with Jun that's led to him having sex with others before. 

There were questions, but Minghao was back to being focused and mostly ignored them to stare at his phone. He wondered if he should go home to do this, flipping through the pictures of himself in various poses on the bathroom floor. He thought the ones against Soonyoung were his favorites. If he looks good on his knees covered in come, it only gets enhanced by adding a hot guy as a backdrop. Yeah, he should probably go home for this. 

“I'm going home, Seokmin, wanna drive me?” he winks at Seokmin, who flushes, smiles a little embarrassedly, but shakes his head. 

“I've gotta help with Wonwoo. You guys let him get really smashed.” Seokmin is so nice. Jihoon rolls his eyes. 

“Sorry, we were busy.” Minghao says lightly. Jihoon pinches his thigh and he swats him away. Vernon smirks a bit, like he knows, but he doesn't say anything. 

“Go home, you demon.” Jihoon grumbles. Minghao kisses the top of his head and moves out of the booth. 

“Yes, yes, I'm going. See you guys later.” he waves and starts tapping on his phone to get himself a cab. He smiles to himself, thinking about how Jun might react to his pictures, to his video. It makes him so excited, he hasn't made any direct advances towards Jun yet. Their relationship has been a long series of pointed instagram posts, eye-contact from across the bar, and frustration from his friends. As much as Minghao liked it, maybe it was time for a step forward. 

  
  
  


He was jittery by the time he got home. He had narrowed the pictures down to two that he would send along with the video and he was itching to send them. He wanted to make sure Jun was online first though, so he posted a generic bar selfie he'd taken earlier with a generic caption, just to see if he'd get his attention. 

Jun liked it and Minghao got chills. He was ready. He was so ready to hold Junhui's attention for longer than a moment. He licked his lips, opened up the messenger, and sent the video first. Waited for Jun to see it, held his breath.. the rush of anxiety and anticipation when Jun opened it made Minghao shiver, his hair raising as he waited for the response, it was.. indescribable how it felt to hold Jun's attention like this. He was almost shaking with how hard he was holding his phone, it felt like his lifeline, he needed this so much, this attention. 

Jun sent back a video and Minghao's heart dropped. Holy shit. He wasn't sure he could even open it he was shaking so bad, the interaction was so intense after so long of just glances and post tag. 

He opened the video. Minghao's mouth dropped open a little. Junhui had recorded himself playing with some candy in his mouth, the camera real close and only getting the lower half of his face, but it was enough. He was teasingly pulling the lollipop out of his pretty lips and popping it back in, making a show of playing with it with his tongue. All real slow and teasing until the very end when Jun opened his mouth wide, candy on his tongue and someone off screen shoots come all over his face. And then it ends. Minghao has never been so hard in his life. He wants to send the pictures, but his hands are shaking and he's shaking, and he's so, so hard, fuck, he wants Junhui so much.

Heart pounding, Minghao opens up the messenger again and he sends the two pictures. He's nervy and so hard, but he knows it's wanted now for sure, and fuck, it's making his head feel like it's been microwaved. He bites on his lips and tries not to touch himself yet, but it's so hard with that image in his mind, Jun getting a facial. He flinches when his phone vibrates and stares at it. Jun sent just a single word message back after the pictures.  _ 'Fuck.' _

That kinda breaks Minghao a little bit. Jun wants him the same way. Jun thought the pictures were hot. Jun thought the video of him making out with his friends good enough to send.. that. back, and that was a lot for Minghao to process all at once. All of Jun's attention is on him right now and that's also a lot.  _ 'Fuck.' _ He agrees, his hands still shaking. 

He can't really help but shove one of his hands into his pants after that. He's only human. It feels so good to jerk off knowing he has Jun's attention on him and can get a reaction out of him like this. He wants to tell Jun, wants Jun to know how good he's feeling because of him. He could. Or he could show him. The idea of that makes him whine a little. 

He records his face, just his face, so Jun can see, but also not see. It's to tease. His body flares up when he starts recording and he lets out some embarrassing noises, but he'll let Jun hear them, they're just for him after all. He slows down so he can send it and chews his lip while he waits for Jun's response, his hips jerking a bit when he sees that Jun sees it right away. The attention, his full attention.. Minghao could get off on this feeling alone. It's terribly addicting. 

It's a few minutes later, Minghao is anxious and twitchy, and Jun sends another video. Minghao wonders if it's real time and the thought makes him squirm. He opens it. 

It's a shot of Jun's bare chest, but he can see his chin. Minghao can't breathe. He can see his arm moving, can hear his breathy moans, but can't see anything else and it's maddening how good of a tease Junhui is. Minghao wants him so bad, he can barely sit up straight, he can't stop watching, can't stop listening to how good Jun sounds, bites down a whine. A thought occurs to him, how to maybe get at Jun. Minghao stops the video and starts recording again. 

The shot gets his side and his shoulder in it and that's it. He stripped down naked for this. He lets his mind wander while he records, lets himself get twitchy and whiny, lets his moans get shaky. And then he starts pleading, straight up begging for Jun to stop teasing, to let him come, lets his voice get breathy and then end it on a higher-pitched moan. 

He's nervous to send it, but he does it, his nerves making him more shaky, but he's strung out, he feels desperate to keep Jun's attention. The response comes faster than he expected. It's a short, but sweet,  _ 'then come for me.' _ Minghao bites onto his fist to keep from sobbing and trembles as he comes, his vision going black for several moments. 

When he can see again, he slowly blinks, slowly moves to look at his phone. There's another video. He bites his lip. 

He gets to see Jun's leg and bare hip, along with his side up a little ways. He can hear Jun's moans, he can hear him cursing under his breath, and he sees his leg muscles tense before he hears Jun's breath hitch and he moans as he twitches, obviously coming, although Minghao can't see it. 

Minghao feels wired, feels like he touched something electric. He takes a picture of his messy thighs, artfully leaving his dick out of the picture, and sends it.  _ 'Sorry I didn't record it. I was busy getting wrung out like a sponge.' _

Jun sends some stupid playful emojis and then that's it for the night. Minghao misses another night of sleep, but at this point he really doesn't care about it. He gets too anxious or restless at night. He isn't good at having a normal working sleep schedule. His hands shake, but he holds them to his lips, the giddy feeling making his mind hum, making his heart beat too fast. He doesn't sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day feels like a repeat of the past week, like someone pushed rewind on the DVD player and he's back to playing the same back-and-forth post tag with Junhui, like last night didn't happen. Minghao doesn't really do anything about it. He stares at their conversation, stares at Jun's newest posts that he knows are meant for him, feels like his heart was pushed back in time, still so heavy, still so anxious as he waits for any sort of attention from Jun. Someone had put this song on repeat and Minghao was just stuck in the loop until it was over. 

He slid down to put his face on the table, stretching his arm out. It did annoy Soonyoung, who shoved his arm aside. 

“Stop moping. It's not out fault it didn't go well.” He said. Minghao looked at him for a moment. 

“It went very well, actually. We had phone sex, basically.” he sighed a little. Wonwoo choked on his food. 

“You what? With Jun? Why do you look so upset then?” Wonwoo asked, coughing a bit while taking sips of water. 

“He hasn't... changed anything. We're still playing the post tag thing and he hasn't messaged me or anything.” Minghao sighed again. “You guys wouldn't get it.” 

“Why don't you text him first?” Jihoon suggested, his tone careful, but cool. 

“Why don't you text Seungcheol and tell him you want to sit on his dick?” Minghao knew he was being a little mean, but he was a little too upset to censor himself. Wonwoo choked again. Jihoon punched Minghao and he deserved it, he could admit that. 

“That conversation was supposed to be kept between the two of us, you absolute-” Minghao cut him off with a short kiss, making his already red cheeks more so. Jihoon struggled for words for a few words, stuck between enraged and flustered, but Minghao was already moving up and out of his chair. 

“I'll talk to you guys later. See you.” he said. He felt a little bad for doing that in front of Wonwoo, but he could apologize later when his head and heart weren't so stormy. He could feel them watch him as he left, but he just needed to get out and get some air. Maybe go home and sulk. Maybe find Jun and... No, he shouldn't. That was too much, too fast. He shouldn't talk to anyone like this. He knew he got mean when he was hurt. 

Leaning up against the wall outside of the bar they were at, Minghao stared some more at his and Jun's conversation. He should just go home and sulk like he always does, but Minghao doesn't like to do things he 'should' do, he likes to do things he wants to do. Which isn't always the best thing to do, but he generally gets something good out of it. 

He goes back inside. Makes eye-contact with Soonyoung and wanders back into the bathroom. He wonders briefly, as he waits, if Soonyoung will bring Jihoon. It'll be fine if he does. He can apologize that way. And if he doesn't, Minghao can apologize later. He checks out some camera angles while he waits, wondering if he could get Soonyoung to bend him over the sink. He thinks he'll look good. 

The door opens and it's just Jihoon, angry and red-faced. Minghao is a little surprised. “What the fuck are you doing?” Jihoon backs him into a wall and Minghao can't help the way it gives him chills. The good kind of chills. “You're just gunna fuck around with Soonyoung again so you can end up a sulky bitch again when Jun doesn't take the first step to change the relationship you two have? That  _ you're _ the one who wants the change? Why can't you do something for yourself for once?” 

This.. surprised Minghao. Jihoon was really angry with him. He must have hurt him with his comment earlier. Minghao chewed on his lip. “Look. I didn't mean what I said about Cheol. I'm sorry. I know it's a sore spot and I shouldn't have said it.” He started gently. Jihoon stared at him steadily and Minghao wondered if he was gonna hit him. “You know why I can't just go up to Jun and tell him how I feel. You're right. I want a change he might not want. It's all I can do to get his attention for longer than a few seconds the way we're communicating right now. I just want his attention for a little longer. I don't know how to focus on anything else when I want something. You know that. And if Soonyoung is willing to help me, I'd like his help. If you'd like to help, I'd like yours too. Strangers think it's weird when I want more pictures of myself than I do of them.” 

Jihoon seemed to.. deflate a bit. Minghao relaxed. Touched Jihoon's arm gently. He didn't pull away. “You're really selfish for asking this of us.” 

“I know.” 

“You probably won't get what you want in the end.” 

“I know.” Jihoon was inching closer. Minghao quirked a smile. “Do you want a hug?” 

“Yes, shut the fuck up” Jihoon let Minghao pull him close. Jihoon sighed. “Soonyoung is waiting outside.” Minghao smiled wider. 

“Shall we let him in?” 

“In a minute.” Jihoon squeezed his arms around Minghao and Minghao set his chin on Jihoon's head. 

“Jihoon, if you keep going on like this, I'm gonna start thinking you like me.” 

“Minghao, if you keep talking, you're going to lose your kneecaps.” It was an empty threat and Minghao laughed, hugging onto Jihoon tightly before he was shoved away playfully. “Alright, let's let Soonyoung in. Poor guy probably thinks I killed you or something.” 

“He knows how soft you really are, I doubt he's worried.” Minghao opened the door of the bathroom and Soonyoung really was there, waiting patiently. “You can come inside.” Soonyoung smiled at him. 

“Did you guys make up?” He said, looking to Jihoon as he entered, Minghao relocking the door behind him. Minghao came up close behind him and nuzzled his neck. Soonyoung froze. 

“Mhm, we made up. What about you, are you mad at me too?” Minghao asked, mouthing his neck. Jihoon just watched, looking vaguely amused as Soonyoung sputtered. 

“Uh, um. No. I'm um not mad.” He made a cute squeaking sound when Minghao ran his hands over his hips. 

“Are you going to play with us, Jihoonie?” Minghao stared at him, sneaking a hand up Soonyoung's shirt, watching Jihoon's eyes follow along with the movement. He took a step forward. And another. He set his hands on Soonyoung's chest, which looked really good in the shirt he was wearing, so Minghao understood. 

“Hang- wait a sec,” Soonyoung grabbed Minghao's arms and he stopped to listen. “Could we maybe go somewhere better for this? I don't really like fucking around in bathrooms.” 

“Oh. Yeah, okay. Do you want to come to my place?” Minghao asked, petting his belly. Soonyoung nodded, so he looked at Jihoon. 

“Sure. It's not too far, right?” 

“Mhm. It's within walking distance.” And so they straightened their clothes and apologized to Wonwoo, who waved them off while talking on the phone with someone, and left to Minghao's apartment. 

  
  
  


“Have you... ever invited us over before? I don't think we've ever been here.” Jihoon said, looking around his apartment. Soonyoung nodded. 

“Um, no. I don't really like people I'm not fucking in my space. That's all.” Minghao shrugged. “Do either of you want anything to drink? 

“No, I'm okay.” Soonyoung said, picking up little trinkets Minghao had set out. 

“I'm good. Had enough at the bar.” Jihoon moved so he was close to Minghao. “Why don't we just continue from where we left off? Soonyoung?” Soonyoung looked at them and flushed. 

“Oh, yes. I'm coming.” He set down what he was messing with and came over to them. 

“Bedroom?” Minghao smirked a bit, tugging on Soonyoung's shirt. “I have more interesting things in there.” Jihoon was watching Soonyoung too, Minghao noticed. 

“Y-yes please,” Soonyoung breathed, his attention on the two of them. Minghao led the way. Jihoon followed closely, and if Minghao looked back, he would have seen his and Soonyoung's hands intertwined, but he didn't. 

Jihoon sat on the bed first, giving them both a look. Minghao would never say no to something like that, compelled to get up in his space and kiss him. Soonyoung piled on the bed beside them, his mouth a soft presence on his neck and Jihoon's. Minghao pushed Jihoon down and straddled him, grinding their hips together so their lips met with a gasp. He pulled up and kissed Soonyoung from Jihoon's lap, soft sounds pulled from both of them. When he released him, he felt dazed, but more at ease than before. 

“How are we doing this? What do you want to do?” He wasn't talking to anyone in specific, looking between the two beautiful boys on his bed. 

“It's kinda up to you. You're the one that wants pictures to tease Jun. What do you want him to see?” Jihoon asked, rubbing Minghao's thighs. 

“I want... to be messed up. Really messed up. But I want you two to enjoy this too. So things like limits and kinks or whatever, I'm okay with catering to those.” Minghao watched them seriously. Jihoon stared back. 

“Why is it that you're more considerate and kind in bed than you are outside of it?” Minghao blinked at the blunt question, a little stunned. He wasn't.. wrong. 

“Hey, not right now. We can talk about shit like that later. We said we'd help him.” Soonyoung cut in before Minghao could say anything, though he wasn't sure he had anything to say. Jihoon nodded though. 

“Yeah. Sorry. Uh, I'm okay with messing you up. Though details in what exactly you want would be helpful. Soon?” 

“I'm okay with most anything, I just don't like pee. Or mean things? Like degradation, hitting, anything like that, I don't want to do it or have it done to me. I don't mind watching.” Soonyoung nodded once. Minghao patted his thigh. 

“I also don't like pee. Though if Jihoon is into it, I would like some face-slapping. What I mean by messed up is literal, like a mess of my face. I want to be red, tear-streaked, swollen-lipped by the time we're done. If there's come on me, that's better. Feel free to fuck up my hair.” Minghao smiled at Jihoon and Jihoon stared at him with that look on his face. 

“You might as well hold up a sign that says 'fuck me' while one of us fucks you on camera and send it to him.” Jihoon said, shifting as if to hide that he was getting hard, but Minghao already felt it, as he was sitting on Jihoon's pelvis. 

“Jun sent me this video where he sucked on candy for like a solid 45 seconds before someone came on his face, I really don't think this is that bad.” Minghao smirked a bit, grinding down against Jihoon, making him groan. “Thanks for the future idea though, I might do that. Maybe have both of you go at it together.”

“Jesus, you're a slut.” Jihoon said. Minghao shrugged. 

“That sounds so hot,” Soonyoung says quietly. Minghao looked at him. 

“Which part?”

“The both of us.. fucking you together.” He flushed and looked down. 

“We can, if you want.” Minghao shrugged. Soonyoung's head snapped up. 

“You're dead serious? Can you take that much?” Minghao laughed at his eagerness and Jihoon smiled, angling his face down to hide his own shy blush. 

“Probably, but I think a spitroast would be easier for our first time.” Minghao smiled easily and felt his belly flutter at Soonyoung's sharp inhale of breath, Jihoon's darkened stare. 

“Fuck, you can't just..” Jihoon chewed on his lip and ground his hips up lightly, almost as if it was an unconscious movement. Minghao didn't care what it was, he moved back eagerly, licking his lips. 

“Who gets your ass?” Soonyoung asks bluntly and Minghao lets out a surprised laugh, impressed that he had the guts to even ask. 

“Whoever wants it, I guess. Flip a coin. My mouth's pretty good too though, if you remember.” he stares at Soonyoung and watches him flush under his gaze. 

“Lewd. Let's change position then.” Jihoon shoved Minghao a little and Minghao moved off him. “I'll take his mouth. Soon, start prepping him.” 

There was some shifting around before Jihoon was satisfied with the positioning and it ended with Minghao's head and arms resting on his lap, his knees under him so that Soonyoung could prep him. They'd stripped down and Minghao felt himself relaxing and focusing fully on Jihoon and Soonyoung now that he was naked. Jihoon pet his hair while Soonyoung got the lube ready, rubbing the cheek of his ass to soothe him, but he wasn't nervous. 

“Alright, Hao, are you ready?” Soonyoung started with a gentle prod of his hole and he shivered, just nodding. Jihoon must have let Soonyoung know, because he kept going, sliding a wet finger in. Minghao bit his lip, panting already. He heard Jihoon rustling around and opened his eyes to see him recording him. Heat flared in him at the thought and he shuddered. “You tightened up, Hao, you gotta relax.” Soonyoung's voice coming soothingly from behind him while Jihoon sat above him, unmoving, behind his phone camera.. it was erotic in a different way. 

“Please.. another one, Soon.” Minghao gasped out. He was granted his request and Minghao clawed at Jihoon's thighs. 

“You can start sucking.” Jihoon said, almost cold, dismissive. It made Minghao drool a little as he scrambled to get his cock into his mouth. He couldn't stop shivering as Soonyoung started scissoring his fingers inside him, embarrassing sounds muffled by Jihoon in his mouth. Minghao looked up at Jihoon and saw that he was still being recorded and whined around his cock, pushing back against Soonyoung. “Soon, I think he wants more.” 

“Oh. Yeah.” He sounded distracted, Minghao couldn't see him, but Soonyoung added another finger kinda roughly. Minghao jerked his hips, his own dick already leaking from the sensations and the overwhelming feeling of being watched, he wanted Jun to see him get fucked so badly, he wanted to get fucked so badly, he wanted... 

“Minghao.” Jihoon touched his chin and Minghao looked up at him. “You're not doing a very good job.” The tone he had made Minghao sweat and he tried to focus on Jihoon's dick better, he wanted to be good. He wanted to do good. Jihoon tilted his head at him, watching him strive for praise, and it made Minghao burn when instead he laughed at him. The humiliation turned him on so much, he whimpered around Jihoon's cock, dug his fingers into Jihoon's thighs. 

“Hao, I'm gunna fuck you now.” Soonyoung leaned over his back to whisper all rough and dirty in his ear as he pulled his fingers out and lined his dick up to push inside him. Minghao sobbed, shaking between them, trying hard to keep focusing on sucking Jihoon while keeping his body relaxed enough for Soonyoung to fuck him. 

“You're not doing so good with this, so I'm just gonna take care of it.” Jihoon said, sitting up on his knees, pulling Minghao up with him. “Open your mouth and take it like a good boy.” Minghao opened his mouth and Jihoon fucked into his throat, ignoring when Minghao choked on him and working up a rhythm with Soonyoung. Minghao's eyes watered, but he was so hard, so worked up, and every time he opened his eyes to look up at Jihoon there was that phone camera like another set of eyes on him. 

Then there was Soonyoung fucking him from behind, slow but hard, sliding in so deep every time he bottomed out. His hands slid around his hips and squeezed, ran up his sides, raked his ribs. Jihoon was holding onto his hair tightly, matching Soonyoung's pace well, making Minghao feel like he was being wrecked from both ends, his body shaking with each combined thrust, it was almost too much. 

“Gettin' close,” Soonyoung grunted, picking up the pace. Minghao pushed back and whined around Jihoon's cock, surprised when Jihoon came without warning, just moaning softly as Minghao choked on his come. Soonyoung got a few more thrusts in before he came too, holding Minghao tight as he filled him up, his moans loud and breathy. They were still for a moment before they let Minghao up. He rubbed his sore jaw and wiped his tears as Soonyoung wrapped his arms around him. He felt a little lightheaded, probably from the lack of oxygen when he had Jihoon's dick in his mouth. 

Jihoon moved close to kiss him, wrapping his hand around Minghao's neglected cock, making him sob a little into the kiss. Soonyoung held him close as Jihoon got him off, peppering kisses along his shoulders. It didn't take very long before he came hard, making a mess up his stomach. Minghao shivered at the aftershocks and laid his head back on Soonyoung's shoulder. 

“Soon, keep him there, I'll get a washcloth. Here, Hao, you can look at what I got.” Jihoon held his phone out and Minghao took it. 

“How you doing? Alright?” Soonyoung hugged him and pet his leg. It was nice. Minghao felt like his body was made out of jelly. 

“Mhm. Real good. You fucked the bones out of me.” Soonyoung let out a laugh and Minghao smiled. “Hey? Kiss me?” 

“Oh yeah. Sure.” He leaned forward and kissed Minghao sweetly. It felt so nice. Jihoon came back not too long after and he gave Minghao a soft kiss too. 

“Here, I'll clean you off, just relax.” Jihoon wiped him down. The washcloth was still warm so it felt nice, made him dozy. “Did you look at the videos yet?” 

“Mm-mm. I'll look later when I'm not so sleepy.” 

“Okay. Wanna lift up? You're not gonna want to sleep with come in your ass.” Jihoon gestured and Minghao snorted. 

“What if I just roll over?” Minghao wiggled so he moved down to lay down in Soonyoung's lap, flipping over so Jihoon could clean him.

“Lazy.” Jihoon laughed. Minghao nodded. He shivered when Jihoon pressed the washcloth between his ass cheeks. “It'd be easier in the shower.” 

“Is Soonie gonna hold me up?” 

“No.” Soonyoung snorted. 

“Then get what you can 'n leave the rest for tomorrow. I don't wanna move.” 

“Are you always this useless after an orgasm?” 

“Mm-mm. Not unless it's really good.” 

“Ah.” Jihoon finished getting what he could out, but Minghao didn't make it easy. He tossed the washcloth somewhere Minghao didn't see and then they dragged Minghao up to the pillows so they could all sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a weird feeling, waking up to having his two best friends clinging to him, watching them squabble over food because Jihoon's grumpy in the morning before watching them mumble goodbye's as they hugged him and wandered out the door in their wrinkled clothes from the night before. 

And then Minghao was alone again. He decided to go try to sleep some more, as it was a bit earlier than he usually liked to wake up. And if he could sleep before the loneliness hit him, he could distract himself easier when it was later in the day. 

  
  
  


His bed felt cold when he woke up again. It didn't usually bother him, he wasn't the type to want people to linger for too long in his space. It made him anxious. He rolled over onto his stomach and pushed his face into his pillow. It smelled like Soonyoung's cologne. He sighed heavily. He knew what he was doing was just going to hurt them in the long run. He wasn't able to feel romantic feelings towards anyone else when he was focused on someone. He should stop using them, he knew. 

He took out his phone and felt that pressure in his chest as he opened instagram. Junhui was the first post on his feed and he had that smile on that was just for Minghao. It was a small rush that washed every bad feeling out of him. Set his heartbeat back on the tempo of the beat of this song. He hated how much power Junhui had over him. He loved how all it took to get him back to this state was just a sign from Jun. 

Minghao looked through the pictures Jihoon took for him, watched the videos, wondered what Jun would like best. He took a selfie of his sleepy face, not shying away from the fact that he had several dark hickies and his eyeliner was smudged from the night before. He posted it, tagged it with something playful, and waited. 

A like from Junhui sent shivers up his spine, but a new message from Junhui made his stomach flip.  _ 'Looks like you had a good time last night.' _ He wasn't wrong. 

_ 'I did. Wanna see?” _ It was bold and the anticipation made him tense and shaky. 

_ 'Fuck yeah.'  _

Minghao sent some of the pictures first, Jihoon did a good job recording most of what they did, he wanted to show Jun just how good of time he had. Wanted to show him that this could be him. 

_ 'You look really pretty like that, Hao.' _ Jun sent him a few pictures back, some shots of his face while he's got a cock down his throat, one very hot picture of the dip of his back from behind, with some guy's hand planted between his shoulder blades. Two almost dick pics that had Minghao squirming, wanting to see it. 

Minghao sent the first video and he dug his fingernails into his arms, trying to keep still. This attention was as intense as it was the first time, and he couldn't get enough. Jun was watching him get fingered on video, he wasn't sure how he'd respond and it was making him wiggly just thinking about it. He wanted to be attractive to Junhui. He wanted to be worthy of his attention. 

_ 'Holy shit.' 'Hao, holy shit.'  _ Minghao's face burned and he chewed on his lips.  _ '….Is there more?'  _

That made Minghao laugh, the sound coming out nervous and flustered, even though no one else was really there.  _ 'Yes, do you want to see?' _

_ 'Please.' _ Minghao shivered and pressed his thighs together, his dick hard and achy between his legs, just from this. Junhui asking for more... It was really good. Felt heady and Minghao really wasn't in a place to say no. 

He sent the pictures first, waiting until Junhui saw them before sending the second video. He pressed his palm against his cock, biting his lip. He could imagine what Junhui was doing now, while he was watching the video, his video, and it made him leak and whine. He wanted him so badly. 

_ 'Hao, I'm so hard right now from your videos...'  _ Minghao bit his lip and ground his hand down against his dick harder. Fuck fuck fuck. 

_ 'Jun, wanna see you so bad.'  _ He'd beg if he needed to. Anything to get closer to him, anything to see him. Jun sent a picture and Minghao straight up moaned at the sight. It was Jun's pretty hand around his pretty cock, just far enough away to get some thighs and his belly in the shot, and fuck, Minghao couldn't handle it, he stuffed his hand in his pants to give himself a squeeze, groaning. 

_ 'Am I pretty, Hao?' _ Another picture shot from above so he got his torso and lower face in it, his tongue stuck out to show that there was fucking come on it. And fuck, his chest, and his thighs and his fucking cock that has no business being that pretty. 

_ 'So fucking pretty.' _ Minghao was gasping out little moans as he jerked himself off, his head fuzzy and locked onto Junhui. 

_ 'Are you touching yourself?' _

_ 'Fuck, yes, of course.' _ His face burned with shame. 

_ 'I wanna see. Can we video chat?' _ Minghao inhaled sharply and whined, squeezing his cock. 

_ 'Yes, anything you want.'  _ He wasn't really sure if he could handle Junhui watching him jerk off, but he wanted it. He wanted the overwhelming emotions, the shame, everything. 

The notification popped up and he accepted, his breath catching when he was suddenly face to face with a very flushed Junhui. Jun smiled at him and he grinned back shyly. “Hey.” 

“Hi.” 

“This is only a little awkward. You've already got your hand down your pants, it'll be fine.” Jun sounded pretty confident for someone who was definitely naked and pretty red in the face. Minghao just nodded. Jun grinned. “So anything I want?” 

“Um,” Minghao flushed and Jun laughed.

“No, it's alright, I'm just teasing.” Minghao chewed on his lip and he felt his heart squeeze when Jun smiled so sweetly at him. “We can go at a pace that'll make it more comfortable for you.” 

“Don't worry about it.” Minghao kept eye contact with him. “Whatever pace you want, I can keep up. I um. I like feeling overwhelmed.” He flushed and fidgeted and Junhui cooed at him. 

“You're so cute. Alright. But tell me if it really gets to be too much.” After Minghao nods, Jun pulls his phone back so he can see his chest. Minghao sucks in a breath. “Take your shirt off.” Minghao does and angles his phone so Jun can see. He hears him breath out harshly and he can't stop staring at Junhui's chest and his slim waist and fuck, he's squirming in his seat already. 

“Jun, please.” Minghao bites at his lips and runs his fingers across his chest, down his belly. “I'm so hard.” Junhui stares at him like he wants to eat him and fuck, Minghao wants him to. 

“Yeah baby, show me how hard you are for me. Let me see how much you want this.” Junhui's voice is far too gentle for how filthy his words are. Minghao whines and tilts his phone so Jun can see when he drags his hand down to grab his cock through his pants and squeeze, his hips shifting up at the touch. Jun groans and Minghao moves to set up his phone on the table so he doesn't have to hold it. Now he can see Jun and Jun can see all of him. 

“What do you want me to do?” Minghao asks, a little breathless. He watches Jun move to set his phone down similarly and it feels like he got punched in the gut when he sees that Jun is really naked. Fully naked, everything on display in front of him. For him. Minghao groans quietly and kneads his cock through his pants. 

“Want you naked. Wanna see you fall apart for me.” Minghao kicks off his pants and Jun curses under his breath when he sees that Minghao was not wearing anything else. Minghao almost felt like he had the upper hand, and he wrapped his hand around his dick, dropping his head back. “Mm, yeah that's it.” Minghao glanced at the screen to see Jun had started jerking himself off real slow and he groaned, squeezing himself, panting. 

“Junnie, want you so bad.” Minghao whined, letting his hips buck up a bit. 

“I know baby, I want you too. You're doing so good, be good for me.” Junhui met his eyes and Minghao moaned, moving his hand faster. “Fuck, Hao, you're so hot. Such a good boy for me, baby.” Minghao whined, feeling overwhelmed, being watched by Junhui was so much, so good, but not nearly enough, it wasn't what he wanted. 

“Wanna see you too.” Minghao said, panting. Junhui gave him a mischievous smile before he pulled his legs up and shifted into a position where Minghao could see- well, every fucking thing. Minghao choked on a moan, not sure where he wanted to look, Jun's face, his pretty cock leaking all over his belly, his fucking pretty pink hole that he was delicately rubbing at with his fingers, just for Minghao to see, fuck. It was too much. Minghao was leaking all over the place and shaking, his sounds loud and desperate, but he didn't care, this was for Junhui, he wanted him to see, to hear him. 

“Ah, Hao, feels so good.” Junhui was playing hard ball, and it took this for Minghao to remember that this was still within the limits of their game, they were still playing this game. Minghao was playing to win, so he watched Junhui push his fingers into himself and moan so lewdly, he let himself feel that desperate want, that wildfire of need, let himself fuck into his hand as he watched Jun, let himself meet Jun's eyes. Jun licked his lips cherry red and smiled, moved his hips with his fingers, Minghao reached up and teased his nipple, chewed at his lips as he tugged on his cock. Jun moaned his name and fucked himself on his fingers, stared at Minghao with his mouth open in a hot pant, Minghao whined and squirmed, fucking up into his fist as he leaked all over it, eyes never leaving Jun's. This was still a game, it was still their game. He felt like he was looking into a mirror sometimes when he looked at Junhui, his twin in every way aside from blood. 

"Jun, wanna come.” Minghao gasped out. Jun groaned and nodded. 

“Come on, baby boy. Come for me.” Jun grit his teeth and gripped his own cock to get himself there. He met Minghao's eyes again. “Just for me.” That was it for Minghao, he tensed up and sobbed as he came, all that was on his mind was that, the possessiveness of the words “ _ just for me _ ”, Jun isn't playing to lose either and Minghao watches him finish in a daze, wondering if he got himself somewhere too deep. 

Afterwards they're just sitting back and staring through their phones at each other, not really saying anything. What just happened was intense and sudden. Minghao wasn't sure if he was uncomfortable with how intimate this felt or if he loved it, but Junhui didn't seem bothered at all. 

“Do you wanna go back to text? I should probably clean up.” Jun gave him a small smile. Minghao shrugged. 

“I'm good with whatever you want.” He meant it. He made eye contact with Jun and Jun understood. 

“We can do this again, if you want to. It was good.” Jun said. He stretched and let his legs down, his eyes on Minghao. His attention on Minghao. Which is what Minghao thrived on. 

“Yeah, absolutely. It was really good. You're ridiculously hot.” Minghao smiled a bit, letting his eyes scan down Jun's naked body. Jun smirked. 

“Oh yeah? You're not so bad yourself. Don't start talkin dirty to me again though, I just came.” Jun licked his lips and gave him a look, which was not something that told Minghao he wanted him to stop. 

“You're the one being dirty, Junnie. But I'll stop if you want me to.” Minghao pushed his hair out of his face and he felt Junhui's stare even if he wasn't looking at him. It was always push-pull with him, it was always this game between them. Minghao didn't want to stop playing, not when it felt so good. 

“Hm, yeah, better stop for now. You're gunna make me want to come over and fuck you right now.” Junhui had that fucking little smile, ever so confident. Minghao felt like he was just punched in the gut. He choked, Jun won that one, but fuck if he wasn't gunna win the next one. 

He looked Jun dead in the eyes and said: “Bold of you to assume I don't want that.” Jun blinked at him, like he wasn't expecting him to be so bold, his mouth open just a bit in surprise. 

“Oh. Now you're being a fucking tease, Xu Minghao, you know I don't know where you live.” His confidence was wavering. Minghao smiled. 

“Now Jun, I can just tell you my address if you're serious. I'm sure you've got GPS.” This was the first time Minghao saw Junhui look even vaguely panicked, it was satisfying in the sense that he definitely won this time, but he wasn't so cruel as to leave him without an out. “We don't have to if both of us aren't ready for that yet, Junnie, don't worry.” Push, pull, rest. He wondered if Jun was the moon or the ocean. 

“Right, we're probably not ready for that yet. Lets take this slower.” Jun nodded and smiled at him, the confident shield back up, as if he was never swayed. 

“Sounds good to me. Do you want to go?” 

“Yeah, I should probably clean up. Talk to you later?” 

“Yeah.” They ended the video chat and Minghao sat back on his couch to think about what just happened. Having Junhui's attention like this was overwhelming, thrilling, more than he thought he would ever get to have. It left him feeling a bit empty and tired when it was over. He should drag himself up and take a shower but he felt a little wrung out and didn't feel like moving yet. 

He thought about Junhui and about how he looked and how he was more than what he could have imagined. It made him a little sad, to have him, but not at the same time. He was just out of his grasp, just beyond the reach of his fingertips. He'd dance close to kiss his knuckles and then skitter away if Minghao tried to get closer. Minghao felt a little frustrated, a little desperate. He didn't know how to really get to be with Jun, he didn't know if he would even get that chance or if it ended at their game. He just wanted so bad. All he wanted was Junhui. 

He sighed and dropped his head back on the couch. This shouldn't be this hard. He felt like he was being pushed out of the game and into something real for a split second before being snapped back into it without any time to adjust. Somehow the rules got bent and someone changed the song and now he was scrambling to figure out how to line himself back up with it all. Maybe he should just go out. Drown himself out with liquor. 

He dragged himself off the couch and made himself shower. It felt good to be clean. The water beating down a rhythm on his back was more soothing than he thought it'd be. Maybe he could get back into the swing of their game. Maybe he could get out of it with his heart intact. He laughed at that thought. It was  _ so _ funny to think he wasn't already absolutely obsessed with Junhui. Hilarious. 

When he got out of the shower, he stared at himself in the mirror for a bit. His lips were all dry and torn up. He felt this... itch. It wasn't one he felt often, but sometimes he did when he was feeling strung out and needing some attention. He pulled out a box from beneath his sink and set it on the counter, opening it, already feeling more at ease as he looked at all the different colors. So pretty. He could be pretty. He took his time on his face; foundation, highlight, eyeliner, blush. He felt so at peace sliding his fingers along the cold plastic pots of eyeshadow, picking up a pretty color to brush on his eyelids, make him beautiful. He loved how he looked with makeup on, loved the feeling of it, he felt so calm when he put it on. Some mascara to make his eyes really pop and he couldn't stop staring at himself. The only thing that was left was lipstick, which he put on very carefully, not afraid to fill out his lips. He was beautiful. He wondered if Junhui would think so. 

He felt okay to go out, so he did. Got dressed up and called a cab to bring him to his favorite club. He was going out with purpose. He'd wait till Jun contacted him next, but he'd tease him until then with posts. If he could change the rules like that, so could Minghao


	4. Chapter 4

It took about three drinks in Minghao for him to get on the floor to dance and it took less than two minutes for some guy to start feeling him up as he danced. That was fine, he didn't mind. He ground his ass back to let the guy know he was interested and he was pulled into a sloppy kiss in the middle of the floor. He laughed and put his arms around his neck, angling his phone to take a stealth pic of him kissing this guy, making sure to keep his face out of it. 

“Do you wanna go somewhere quieter?” Minghao asked in his ear. He was pulled towards the bathroom and shoved up against the wall so this dude could bite on his neck. It wasn't bad, but Minghao was after something else. He took another picture anyway before sliding his hands down the guy's chest. “Hey, I'm kinda a freak. I get off on being recorded. Would you record me sucking your dick?” 

“Fuck, sure. You move fast.” The guy exhales loudly and Minghao just smiles, patting his chest. 

“I know what I want is all.” He hands the guy his phone. “All you gotta do is press record. You're clean, yeah?” 

“Jesus, yeah. You're kinda a slut.” 

“Mhm. Keep talking dirty to me. Don't forget to record.” He sinks to his knees and looks up at him. The guy's scrambling with the phone, looking pretty flustered. It's cute. Minghao licks his lips, wonders how much his lipstick is smeared. 

“Okay, recording.” The guy looks a little desperate and from what Minghao can see in his pants, he has a bit of a reason to feel that way. Minghao undoes the button and zipper easily, pulling out the guy's cock and his mouth waters a bit. It's nice and big, a pretty color, looks clean. Minghao isn't picky about bodies or facial features or anything like that, he just likes pretty dicks. And this? This was a pretty dick. 

Minghao keeps watching his face as he leans in and takes his cock into his mouth. He feels his most beautiful when he has his makeup on and he's got his mouth full of dick. He loves that there's his phone camera trained on him, he loves that he can see the guy's mouth, biting his lip or gasping in pleasure, fuck, he loves this. 

  
  
  


After he's done, he leaves the guy by the bathroom to recover, looking at the video on his phone to make sure he did a good job of recording. It's a little shaky, but it feels pretty authentic and Minghao looks fucking stunning. He needs more though. He takes a selfie, showing off his smeared lipstick and pretty face with a soft smile. He posts it right away, hoping Junhui will see it. 

And then he goes to prowl around for another man to fuck around with. He wants to get messed up by the end of this. He dances with a few guys, but none of them wanted to play with him. He guesses he can just dance for now and he does, he loses himself for a while, forgets why he's here, lets himself really feel the beat of another song, one he doesn't associate with Junhui. It's fun while it lasts, he feels almost free, like he could stop, but then the song ends and he's up in his head again, he's alone, it feels cold. 

Minghao sways to the new song, smiling pretty for the camera when he takes a picture, wondering if the outside world can see the emptiness in this. He laughs when he gets a like, remembers that it doesn't matter. Everything is empty online, full of fake smiles, fake happiness posed for people to feel jealous over. It's just a game. 

He dances with some guy, not really feeling it, but following him outside anyway, flirting a bit, kissing, dropping to his knees. Rinse. Repeat. It's just a game. He gets nothing out of it but a facial and some nice pictures for Junhui, and he feels like he's had enough of this. The guy offers some oily napkins from his jacket for Minghao to wipe his face off and Minghao feels his stomach turn, but he takes them anyway. And then he goes home. 

  
  
  


Minghao feels like shit. His stomach is upset, his face is a wreck, and all he really wants to do is take a shower and go to bed. He slowly strips out of his clothes and does just that. He takes his time washing off, feeling like the glamour of his make up wore off, the magic that made him beautiful was gone. He wasn't beautiful, he was just a slut. 

He got into bed naked, too tired to put clothes on. Maybe Junhui will notice his efforts and this will be worth it. Maybe he won't have to keep doing this to get his attention. It never feels as good with strangers. Sometimes it doesn't feel good at all. 

He falls asleep with a song in his head, but it isn't the one that reminds him of Jun. 

  
  
  


He wakes without a hangover, surprisingly, but he still doesn't feel great. He has too many texts from Soonyoung and Jihoon, which he ignores. His Instagram is much more interesting anyway, his posts from last night got attention from Junhui. He feels that rush, that little shiver of adrenaline, that feeling he just can't get enough of. He feels better, back on track when he focuses on this moment that he held Junhui's attention. Stop, rewind, push play. 

He stared at the pictures he posted, admiring how pretty the lipstick he'd been wearing was. Junhui thought it was pretty too; he'd left a like and a short comment, just a 'Good color!', like a fucking tease. This was just how it was with Jun. It was all this subtle shit, just pointed glances and carefully placed words, just enough for Minghao to know he was playing the game, but never more than that. Never enough for Minghao's all-consuming desire for  _ more _ . 

Their game was as addicting as it was frustrating. Minghao felt like he was breaching the next level with his lewd videos and pictures, and that idea was exhilarating. But he needed to wait for Junhui's move for now. 

He spent the day lounging around; he's been on break from college for around a week now, so he was a little bored, but he wanted to spend as much time as he could doing what he wanted to do before he had to go back. He eventually messaged Soonyoung and Jihoon back, but only when he was sure he wasn't going to get any immediate attention from Junhui. Which, might not be great for their friendships to do, but Minghao can't focus when he thinks he might get Junhui attention, so it's best if he gets that out of the way so he can pay attention to his friends. 

Mostly it was just  _ 'Text me back, asshole.' _ , which, okay, he probably could have. He sent out some apologies and figured he'd be done. They gave him some space like he wanted and it was fine. 

He really wanted Jun to message him. He felt like he spent most of the day waiting for him just to get nothing and it made him feel restless. He moved around his living room, ignoring the TV, trying to enjoy his down time, but he really couldn't with this itch in the back of his mind telling him he needed to get out, show the world his fake happy life just to get a moment of interest from Junhui. 

His friends tried to lure him later with a  _ 'Let's go out together, we're inviting everyone :)', _ but he needed to stop depending on Jihoon and Soonyoung to get material. So he said no. But he was so restless, pacing back and forth, his skin feeling like there were insects crawling under it. 

So he went out by himself to a different club, feeling a little shitty that he was avoiding his friends, but they'd stop him from doing what he went out to do, so he needed to be away from them. 

  
  
  


It felt good to be dancing with a stranger, sipping on a drink. He smiled as he took a selfie, getting the guy in it, but carefully avoiding his face. He downed his drink and set it on a table, turning to wrap his arms around the stranger's neck. He kissed him and let him lead, strong hands on Minghao's waist, on his hips. Minghao liked that. He showed the stranger how much he liked it by pressing close and gasping lightly when his half-hard cock pressed into his thigh. 

“Fuck, you're real needy, huh? C'mon, I'll take care of you.” The stranger's voice got really gruff and it sent Minghao's head spinning as he pulled him from the crowd. Minghao was shoved into a wall, the guy pinning him with his whole fucking body while he kissed him hotly. It was sweltering, having him on him like this, but Minghao was in no place to complain. He took what he was given, feeling dizzy when the guy started undoing his pants and then Minghao's so that he could pull their cocks out and Minghao couldn't fucking breathe, but he placed a hand on the guy's chest, he just needed a moment, he'd hate himself later if he didn't get this on video, and the guy just patiently waited for him to catch his breath, god what the fuck.

“This- It's good, I just. Fuck, could we uh. I want to record it.” Minghao stared up at him and The guy stared blankly back before his cheeks flushed a bit. 

“O-oh. Yeah, Jesus yeah. Go ahead. No faces?” He shivered a little bit, petting Minghao's hip.

“Right,” Minghao said, nodding. “If any faces, just mine.” The guy nodded and bit his lip as Minghao pulled his phone out, hands shaking lightly. He set up the video and then with a low voice said, “Go ahead.” 

He started moving immediately, a little more flustered in his movements, not shy at all about wrapping his nice big hands around Minghao's cock and Minghao gasped and shivered, trying hard to hold his phone still so the video turned out good, but fuck, it felt so good. The guy pressed closer, lining up his cock with Minghao's and that's when Minghao's legs started to shake. He started stroking both of them together with his hands, his soft grunts and pants by Minghao's ear driving him up the wall. Minghao had to stop using both hands to hold his phone and grabbed the guy's shoulder to brace himself, gasping and moaning as pleasure rocketed up his spine with each stroke of his hand, the close press of the guy's thick cock against his own. 

Minghao felt him shiver and moan, a low sound that thrummed down his body, and Minghao felt himself getting close already, digging his blunt nails into the guy's shoulder, gasping out, “Close,” and the guy squeezed them and Minghao lost all control, sobbing into his shoulder as he came, shuddering as he heard the guy come not too long after him. 

He slowly pulled his head back and looked at the camera before stopping the recording, slipping his phone back into his pocket. “Fuck,” The guy breathed out. “That was so hot.” 

“Yeah,” Minghao agreed, resting his head back on his shoulder for a bit. 

“My name is Mingyu. If we ever run into each other again, I'd be down for this again.” Mingyu pulled back and smiled at him. Minghao was a little wobbly on his legs, but he could stand on his own. 

“I'll remember that.” He wasn't very serious about it, but he wouldn't mind messing around with him again, if not just for his incredible dick and his hand job skills. He watched Mingyu nod once at him and wander off after he shoved himself back into his pants. Minghao wasn't gonna lie, it was really good for a stranger hookup. He took a little while more to collect himself before figuring that he could probably go home now. He got a lot more than he was looking for. 

  
  
  


Minghao wasn't really looking for more than barely-one-night stands when he went out. Meeting someone who he might want to get a handjob from again wasn't really what he wanted. He hadn't wanted any other connection aside from Junhui and their oddball back-and-forth, but he supposed having someone other than his friends that wanted to give him free material to send to Jun was... better? Maybe? He didn't know. 

He was slumped down on his couch, scrolling through Instagram. He felt his skin buzz with each notification he got for the new posts, but he was always waiting for just one. Instead, he got texts from his friends, questioning why he went out when he'd been invited to hang out with them. He sighed. He was feeling too sober for this. But he wasn't about to start drinking again. He wasn't really keen on getting a hangover if he could help it.

He sipped some water and apologized instead.  _ 'Sorry, just felt like being alone this time!' _ It was a very weak excuse and he knew Jihoon wouldn't like it, but he was left on read, so he figured that they'd leave him be for now. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day he woke up late and didn't feel quite as shitty. He wandered around his living room, eating some leftover takeout while he stared at his phone, still waiting for some sign from Junhui. He wasn't very patient and he didn't like to wait for others to do what he could be doing. But he couldn't assume that Junhui wanted the same thing as he did if he didn't put some effort out. 

He had some texts from Wonwoo and Jihoon and he wasn't really sure how to tell them that he didn't want to go out with them when he planned to go out alone again. Maybe he should just not answer. Would that make him a better or worse friend? He frowned around his noodles and tried to think of something to text back. 

He sighed. It sounded weak, no matter what he tried. It was better than nothing though, he guessed. He sent the messages off and went back to Instagram. Junhui had posted a very risque picture last night, a grayscale shot of his collar bones and up, head thrown back, eyes slitted as he gazed at the camera with a teasing smile. His hair was wet and Minghao couldn't stop staring at the picture. This was meant for him, he knew. The caption, the pose, it was all artfully enticing in the way that was exactly how Junhui pulled him in at the start. 

It almost felt like it was a message. It almost felt like Jun might be worried that Minghao was straying from him and he wanted to pull him back. He could be hopeful that this is what it meant. Though Jun should know he had nothing to worry about. Minghao worried his lip between his teeth. Maybe... it would be alright if he made Jun a little nervous. Their game was push and pull. 

There was this itch that got under Minghao's skin, made him restless, messed him up. He went through the people Junhui was following to find someone who might be willing to play with him, help win this one. He found someone pretty, in their area, and he followed him before sending a message. It would be better if he could get more than one, so he scrolled further through Junhui's following list, sending off a few more messages before deciding that was enough for now and he started getting ready to go out. 

He got some responses. One outright turning him down, which was fine. Two eagerly agreed, one telling him he'd been watching him and Jun going back and forth on Instagram for awhile and he'd love to be part of it. The idea of it.. a stranger watching their game and figuring out what it is, it turned him on so much. Minghao gave him a place to meet up and told him to expect another while he explained the situation to the other guy. Second guy took it well and Minghao sent him the agreed-upon place. He was already shivering by the time his cab got there and he couldn't stop thinking about how Junhui would react to seeing Minghao on these guys' pages, but not posting on his own. 

Meeting up was less scary than Minghao imagined, the two guys were very nice and patient with him, almost too much so. There were no names exchanged, and Minghao preferred it that way. 

“You're gonna want pictures, right? How much do you want to.. capture?” Number two asked, his cheeks a little pink. It was cute. Number one smirked a bit. 

“He usually starts pretty tame and then gets sluttier as the night progresses. But you'll probably want a little more than you show on Insta, huh?” 

“Mhm. I like to have some other stuff to show Jun when we talk. It gets him real hot.” Minghao smiles and Two visibly shudders. 

“God.” 

“We don't have to go further than you're comfortable with. It's mostly just for show anyway. Getting off is just a perk.” 

“You're so whipped for him,” One says, laughing. “I'm excited to see where this game of yours goes. I'm down for whatever.” 

“I'll stick around..” Two says, flushing. 

“Let's take a couple selfies together then.” Minghao slings his arm around One's shoulders and smiles at the camera while One snakes his arm around his waist. He takes one with Two in a different spot and he asks them to post the pictures on their pages. The game begins again. 

  
  
  


The two manage to get Minghao's jacket off his arms and he has them take a picture of them all together, Minghao in the center hanging off the two of them intimately. He wants to tease Jun. This isn't too bad either, hanging out with these two. One is playful and touchy, Two sticks real close to him and blushes at everything. It's been nice. But he wants something more than the teasing touches of One and the longing stares from Two. He drags them both close and kisses One, the gasp from Two simmering in his gut. They break apart and Minghao strokes his hand through Two's hair. 

“Let's go somewhere private now.” They end up stumbling into some hotel room, the two's hands and kisses all over Minghao, overwhelming him. Two got a lot braver as soon as they got behind a door, sneaking hands up Minghao's shirt; One not too far behind with kisses up his neck, hands tugging on his belt. Two stole a kiss from Minghao and it left him pleasantly breathless, but he needed this recorded. He broke the kiss to breathe and set a hand on their chests, a silent plea for a moment and they paused. “Need... need to record this, fuck.” 

“We'll get some good shots for you.” One says, smiling at him. He takes a picture of Minghao. “You look real fucking good right now.” He takes a few more. Minghao grins. 

“That's the idea.” He pets Two's head. “I want some of it on video though. Wanna record us making out? Then you two can trade.” One licks his lips. 

“Sounds good.” Two flushes and nods. Minghao smiles at him and kisses him. He gets some tongue and teeth and he hopes One is recording because the kiss feels really good and it probably looks amazing. Two knows how to kiss cause fuck, he's holding Minghao's face so carefully while he's teasing his tongue and it's making him a little dizzy. They part and Minghao looks over at One, who's staring at them hungrily from behind his phone camera. It's hot and Minghao smirks. 

“C'mon. Your turn.” Minghao's voice is rough, and One comes, handing off the camera to Two. One takes control right away, pulling Minghao to him and kissing him roughly. He groans quietly and melts into the kiss, pushing his hands into his hair. One presses his knee between Minghao's thighs and he gasps into One's mouth, tightening his grip. It doesn't last nearly as long as the first, but it was about twice as intense and Minghao was done waiting. “Cut the video there. I want pictures only of the next part. Don't show anything important. These are meant to tease.” He licks his lips. “Whose cock am I sucking first?” 

Two flushes red and chokes, One chewing on his lip, looking like he's trying real hard not to shove Minghao down. That wouldn't do at all. Minghao pressed into him, staring him in the eye. 

“You look like you want something.” He felt One shiver against him. Minghao leaned in close to brush his lips against One's just barely, saying, “Show me what you want.” One growled and shoved him to his knees, wrestling his pants down. Minghao was in a daze, the rough treatment numbing him out just the way he likes. Once One got his cock out, Minghao reached out to take it in his hands and stare at it almost lovingly. It was a pretty dick. One pressed forward, bumping it against Minghao's lips impatiently and Minghao laughed, obliging him, sucking him down, relishing in the groans he's tugging from One, the heat and the stuffiness that came from the two of them being too close and their eyes on him. Minghao looks up and whines when he sees the phone camera pointed at him, digging his fingers into One's hips. 

“You're a real voyeur, huh? You love being watched, don't you?” One's voice got real husky now that his dick was in Minghao's mouth and it hit him just right, sunk right down into his lower belly and burned there while Minghao looked up at him and batted his eyelashes, used some extra tongue to make him moan. He couldn't help but shift his eyes to the phone and Two palming himself while watching them, his face a pretty pink. He jerked his hips and whined again, sucking on One's cock, trying to focus so he could get him off, but fuck, it turned him on so much to see the camera and see more eyes on him and to have his mouth stuffed full like this, it was so much. It wasn't enough. His own cock was heavy and dragging against the floor between his spread thighs and he couldn't stop moving, he was so wound up. 

“Mm, you're doing good sweetheart, but I'm gonna need a bit more to come. Can I fuck your mouth?” One stared down at him and Minghao nodded eagerly, leaning back and opening his mouth to be used. “You should get a video of this, he looks fucking stellar.” Minghao whined and closed his eyes as One started to move. 

“Y-yeah, I'm getting it.” Two said. Minghao opened his eyes to look at the camera and One started really fucking into his mouth, making it hard to focus on anything, it was just the hot slide of dick on his tongue and his throat, blurring everything until One dug his hands into Minghao's hair and came into his mouth with a low groan. One pulled away and took a picture of Minghao, his face tear-streaked and his lips wet and pink and covered in come. 

“You look good. You ready for round two?” One asked, cleaning off his face a little. Minghao nodded, still in his daze. 

“S'long as he wants to.” Minghao looked at Two, who blushed, but nodded. 

“Yeah, um, I want to.” Minghao smiled at him. 

“I can take more, c'mon.” He looked at One. “S'too bad you just came. I'd have you fuck my ass while he fucks my mouth.” They both just stared at him, a little stunned. 

“Fuck, I didn't know that was an option.” One breathed out harshly and Minghao laughed. “You're such a little slut.” 

“Mhm.” He looked at Two. “What bout you? I'm kinda feeling like I wanna get fucked.” Two flushed and sputtered. Cute. Minghao smiled up at him. “We don't have to do anything you don't want to, don't feel pressured or anything.” Two nodded and licked his lips. 

“I um, I'm really into frottage, could we do that?” he was so shy even though he just watched Minghao get faced-fucked, it was adorable. Minghao was seeing hearts at the mention of frot and he just nodded and dragged himself up to his feet. 

“Sounds great, can you record it?” Minghao looked at One, who looked amused, but he nodded. “Fantastic.” Minghao smiled and pressed close to Two, bumping his nose with his. “Take your pants off.” The wild flustered shoving at clothes always made Minghao get just a little bit more drippy and he bit his lip, watching Two and his cute flushed face. One moved closer with his phone and leaned in, aiming down to get the clothes shuffling. 

Two's dick was out and they spent a few moments lining his and Minghao's up and then pausing for One to get a good shot of it all. Minghao wrapped one hand around Two's neck and the other around their cocks, exhaling out slowly. 

“Ready?” He asked and Two twitched his hips just a little, squirmy already. He nodded and Minghao started moving his hips slowly, the hot press of another dick beside his own as they slid into his tight fist made him a little breathless, Two gasping as they moved together, One breathing hard in Minghao's ear. Minghao figured he'd be leading this, but Two surprised him by shoving him against the wall to make him stay more still, rutting against his cock, hot mouth biting along his throat. Minghao held onto him tight, moaning as he slid back into that fuzzy haze that overtakes his head when he's pushed around like this, it feels so good, it feels like Two is just using him to get off, pinning him and jerking his hips against Minghao's, god, he loves it and One is pressed close to them, pointing that camera at them and when Minghao looks at it his body flares up as if it subconsciously knows what it means. 

One pulls his face to the side to kiss him deep, spins his head around with his tongue, and then pulls away and brings the phone camera up to record what a wreck Minghao's face must be and Minghao can't do anything but moan weakly and jerk his hips, he feels himself start to shake as he gets closer, but Two isn't stopping, he's sucking hard on his chest and pressing Minghao to the wall and Oh, he must be getting close too because the slide of his cock is real wet and the panting and groans in his ear are driving him up the wall, but he can't move, he just has to stay there and take it, One has a good angle down their bellies and Minghao shivers full-body as he looks at the camera and comes, gasping and clutching at Two, who ruts against him a few more times before groaning low in his throat and coming, sinking his teeth into Minghao's shoulder. 

Once they came down, Two pulled away slowly from Minghao and him and One helped clean him off before leading him to the bed. “Don't fall asleep yet.” One said gently. Minghao stared at him, blinking slowly. 

“Talk fast, I'm tired.” He said with a yawn. One laughed. 

“Give me your number so I can send you the videos and the uh, dirtier pictures. You should probably also give us some instruction for how and when to post the other stuff.” Minghao groaned. 

“Maybe you two shouldn't have drained me dry before asking this.” He grabbed his phone anyway and they exchanged numbers. Two stood near the door awkwardly. “C'mon, I probably need yours too. I'll send instructions through text. Later. Too tired to deal with it now.” Two ducked his head and came closer and gave Minghao his number. “Now either get in here and cuddle me or leave, I need a nap.” They both paused, like they weren't sure if that was allowed. Minghao rolled his eyes. “I really do not care which one, I won't judge or whatever, I wouldn't offer cuddles if I did not like them, Just, make up your minds because I'm taking a nap.”

  
  
  


Minghao woke later alone. He guessed they didn't wanna cuddle. He got dressed and went home, noting that the hotel room was paid for. He had some new messages, a few from One. They were the pictures and the videos he'd promised. Minghao sent back some instructions for the other pictures, sending the same message to Two. He smiled to himself. The off chance that it would fluster Junhui or.. something, was just all too exciting. He waited till he got home to watch the videos, but he did look at the pictures while in the cab and he was pleased with what One got. 

He got into his apartment and got himself something to eat while he looked at the other messages. He got one each from Jihoon and Soonyoung, both asking why he went out without them again, an undertone asking why he was choosing to fuck strangers for Junhui's entertainment instead of them, and he wasn't really ready to answer that, he wasn't ready to address this loop he was in, the way he kept falling back into the same pattern and how it was messing up his real life friendships and how he wasn't even sure Junhui would want a relationship at the end of it- he'd deal with it later.

He finished eating and got into the shower, washing away his stress. He really wanted some wine. That would have to wait, however. He'd have to answer his messages today, and he had a few other things to do while he was sober. 

Out of the shower, he caught a glimpse of himself naked and he just. Stopped. Stared. Was he beautiful? Doubtful. He was long and bony in weird places, odd angles and no gentle curves. But still, he couldn't take his eyes away. His long legs and arms seemed graceful if he held them like this and the long lines of his torso and his hips drew his eyes in. There was some pretty bruising above his nipple from Two and he touched it gently, shivering at the memory of his lips. His wet hair stuck to his face and neck and he kind of liked how it looked, the stark black against his skin. He might be pretty. He might be…

Minghao sort of jerked out of whatever invisible force held him by the mirror. His face was flushed with embarrassment even though no one was there. His auto-eroticism was something he batted back and forth, argued with, tried to shove down into the deepest depths of himself. It wasn't something he was proud of. Another robotic pattern he had trouble staying away from. 

He got dressed quietly and went to the living room to get his phone. Three more messages. One from Wonwoo, asking what he was doing going out alone when he was asked to go out with the friend group, two from Jihoon telling him that they need to talk and he should come out with them this time. They were getting frustrated with him. Minghao shoved his fingers through his hair. He was getting frustrated with him too. He sent out apologies and said he'd be staying in tonight and that he really was sorry, but he'd hang out some other time. 

The problem was that the excuses sounded weak even to him, he kept doing this, he kept pushing them away, but he just couldn't come up with anything better. He had no real excuses for what he was doing. He had nothing. 

He went on instagram and sank into his couch, drifting away from the stress of his real life. It was fake online, but it was better. He saw the pictures from the night before on One and Two's pages as he scrolled and smiled. He looked good with them. He felt a little excited to see how Junhui would interact with them. He scrolled some more and saw a post from Jun himself that felt like a punch to the gut. 

Jun posing for the camera, on his back and arching up, his head tilted back with his glossed lips parted, highlighter glowing so prettily high on his cheekbones, glittering under the fairy lights that he held in one hand and let drape over his body. Minghao had never seen anyone look so beautiful. Jun had some dark glittery purple eyeshadow that drew his gaze to Jun's eyes and held them captive. It was like Junhui was staking his claim on Minghao without so much as turning his head towards him. 

He'd lost. He wasn't sure if he ever had a chance of winning in the first place. Junhui was always a step ahead, just out of reach, just slightly too good for him, just a bit untouchable. Minghao could reach for him all he wanted, he could try and match his pace, play along with this game, but ultimately Junhui would win. Junhui would always have him right under his thumb and Minghao would lose the gamble, his whole body moving to whatever Junhui told him to. 

The question was now, would Minghao take this loss and leave with his heart intact or would he continue on with this game that he was predetermined to lose? The wise decision was obvious, but Minghao had never claimed to be wise.


	6. Chapter 6

He probably could have guessed that if he blew Jihoon and Soonyoung off enough times, they'd get upset and demand an answer, especially after they'd agreed to mess with him for this. He didn't really expect it to be this soon, but he supposed that neither of them were patient. 

It started with his dumb weak apology the day before. Jihoon had let it sit, but today he'd sent Minghao a message telling him that they wanted to see him and he didn't like to see him messing around with strangers because it's unsafe. Soonyoung also sent him a message that was similar. He also got one from Wonwoo, which he's ignoring. So he decided to tell them the truth about it. 

_ 'I really am sorry I haven't been around. I don't think we should all sleep together anymore. I'll come hang out with everyone soon, I promise.' _ It... sounded a little abrupt to him, but he wasn't sure how else to word it. He sent it anyway to both of them. 

This... didn't go well. Soonyoung sent him an angry long text that he did not read and Jihoon just said,  _ 'We're coming over to talk about this.' _ It was what he was trying to avoid, but he wasn't very good at navigating others' feelings. He rubbed his face. 

_ 'The door's open.' _ He sent back. He wasn't really happy about this development, but maybe he could word things better face to face. 

He heard them arguing outside his door before they even knocked and he sighed. Got up to let them inside. “You're being loud.” He said, frowning. Soonyoung looked like he was pretty angry, but Jihoon kept him from yelling at Minghao. He led them inside to sit in the living room and turned on the TV for some background noise. 

“I don't think you understand why Soonie's angry.” Jihoon starts. “I'm kinda upset too, Hao.” 

“I.” Minghao blinked at him then looked down at his hands. “I guess you're right. I don't understand. I also didn't really explain myself very well, though. But you guys go first. I'll listen.” 

“It feels a little like you're dropping us as soon as you got a little bit more from the guy you're chasing. We know that you aren't interested in us... romantically.. but we're your friends, Minghao. You can't treat us like that if you want to stay being friends.” Jihoon was speaking very carefully. 

“We also didn't mind helping you.” Soonyoung's face was flushed red and not for the first time, Minghao realized he might not be just pissed off at him. They were hurt. He fucked up. Again.

“Right. We were fine helping out. It meant you were safe.” Jihoon nodded. Minghao felt a little sick to his stomach. “But this isn't just about sex or you sleeping around. We're also worried about this thing you have with Junhui. You keep doing more to get his attention, or whatever you want from him, and it keeps getting more drastic. We don't want to find out how far this is going to go if it keeps on. It's scary.” Minghao felt his stomach drop. He hated how right he was. How far would Minghao go to win their game? He swallowed, collected himself, stuffed down his anxiety. 

“I'm really sorry that I made you worry.” he spoke slow, but they didn't interrupt him. “I had a reason for deciding that you two wouldn't be helping me anymore, but I think I was just thinking for you instead of asking what you wanted, how you felt about it. I just assumed and that wasn't right of me. I didn't know that you felt that way about it.” He took a breath, not looking either of them in the eye. “I'm sorry.”

“It's alright.” Jihoon held onto his hand and his heart clenched. It wasn't alright. 

“I was just worried that I was using you. For something unnecessary. I didn't want to treat you like a tool to get to Junhui, because you're not to me, but I guess I ended up treating you badly anyway.” Minghao frowned. 

“Neither of us felt that way about it, Hao.” Soonyoung said. He smiled at him, a little weak. “We were just helping a friend.” 

“I'm sorry.” Minghao looked down. Jihoon squeezed his hand and Soonyoung hugged him. 

“It's okay. We're just worried about you.” Jihoon moved closer and pressed against his side. It was familiar and comforting. 

“I'm alright.” Minghao lied. He let them take him to bed and they cuddled for a while. It felt better to have them here and close, but he felt positively awful for making them worry so much over him. He'd... try to do better. He'd make an effort to be better. They deserved that from him. 

  
  


Everything Minghao did seemed superficial and tacky to himself. He could blow a guy, take a video, send it, but would that be enough? Was he really playing their game right or was he in unknown territory, vying desperately for attention in the name of this stupid game. He felt desperate, strung out, just plain exhausted with how much effort he put into chasing Junhui. Was there anything at the end of the road or would he be left alone when Jun was finished with the game? It was something Minghao was very aware of and tried not to think about, but he was running out of steam and he felt like he was about to crash and burn with no one at the finish line to drag him out. 

So instead of sending the videos he'd collected, he's just been.. collecting them. He might send them to Jun if Jun were to show some interest, but he didn't want to make the first move again. He didn't want to seem as desperate as he really was. 

Unfortunately, this left him rather twitchy and anxious while he waited for something that might not come. He went out with his friends and tried to follow the conversation, but he couldn't help getting sidetracked by his thoughts. He picked at his cuticles. 

“Stop that,” Jihoon muttered, swatting his hand. Minghao flinched, not expecting any attention to be on him. Jihoon patted his hand and left his own on top of Minghao's, if not to ease his anxiety, than to stop him from fidgeting. Who knows which one. Minghao held onto his hand anyway, playing with his fingers, running his own across Jihoon's palm. He didn't notice Soonyoung watching him carefully until there was a foot knocking against his own, surprising him again, though less so. He looked up to meet Soonyoung's eyes and Soonyoung flushed, shifting his gaze towards Jihoon before looking back at Minghao. Minghao glanced at Jihoon, who was watching him play with his hand. Jihoon looked up and smiled a bit, which Minghao returned cautiously, tilting his head in question. 

Seokmin was saying something about how he met someone, which if he was honest, Minghao didn't really find much interest in. More quietly, Jihoon interlocked their fingers and dragged Minghao's hand under the table. Minghao looked at him and then Soonyoung, understanding Soonyoung's not very subtle eye shift towards the bathrooms and his little head jerk. Minghao pushed down the urge to smirk. He stood up. 

“Sorry, Seokmin, I think I got a stain on my shirt and I need some help getting it out.” His hand was still interlocked with Jihoon's and Soonyoung stood up much too quickly to be unnoticed. Seokmin stared at him, looking at his and Jihoon's hands, and then back up at Minghao's face, a really upset expression on his. Mignhao smiled and tugged Jihoon along, Soonyoung following close behind. He heard Wonwoo laugh loudly as they left and Vernon's quiet snort, but Minghao was already far past caring what they thought about the three of them. 

“'I've gotta stain and I need help getting it out'??” Jihoon laughed as he shoved Minghao into the bathroom and locked the door after Soonyoung. “And you,” He pointed at Soonyoung. “He probably could have sold it if you didn't fuckin', stand up so fast.” Jihoon scolded, but he was laughing, and nothing was serious. Soonyoung flushed and he just smiled apologetically. 

“I'm sorry, I was nervous and didn't want to be left out.”

“Idiot. We wouldn't leave you out.” Minghao said, shoving him into the door. Soonyoung gasped and Minghao kissed him, Jihoon humming beside them as he came in close to nuzzle Soonyoung's neck.

“Yeah. Idiot.” Jihoon laughed as Soonyoung panted and twitched at the attention. Minghao shoved his hand down the front of Soonyoung's pants and Soonyoung moaned loudly, his hands scrabbling on the door behind him. He smirked and jerked him off slowly, moving from his lips to his neck, wanting to mark, but knowing it wasn't his place. Jihoon shoved his hand up Soonyoung's shirt and between the two of them, Soonyoung was squirming and moaning, bucking into Minghao's hand. He was so sensitive. 

“I'm gunna.. fuckin come really fast if you keep it up,” Soonyoung gasped out, his head dropping back against the door. 

“You can't handle a little teasing, Soon?” Minghao smirked a bit at him, knowing full well that this was more than a little teasing. Jihoon snorted. Soonyoung whined and Minghao bit his lip. “Well if you're gonna make cute noises like that...” He sped up his hand and Soonyoung gasped, shuddering as they touched him. 

“Do you think we should stop?” Minghao asked Jihoon, nosing along Soonyoung's neck, listening to his breath hitch when he touched a sensitive spot. 

“I think you'd make Soon cry if you did.” Jihoon responded, pinching a nipple. Soonyoung jerked and whined again. 

“That might be cute.” Minghao smirked a bit. 

“Please,” Soonyoung grabbed his arm, looking real desperate. It was very pretty. “Please don't stop.” 

“Are you sure? You can't wait until we get home?” 

“Hao,” Jihoon laughed. “Don't be mean.” 

“Alright,” He laughed. He moved in close to Soonyoung's face and kissed him, tightening his grip on his cock and swallowing down all the pretty sounds he was making. Jihoon slid his hand into his hair and pulled, wanting some of the attention for himself. He was rewarded when their kiss was broken and Soonyoung stared him down with his flushed face and his eyes glazed over. 

“Fuck,” Soonyoung breathed out and he clung to Minghao as he finished him off hard and fast. 

  
  
  


Minghao was shoved into his apartment by Jihoon, Soonyoung following not far behind. Their lips found his neck and their hands tugged at his clothes, slid along his skin. He pulled his shirt off and tried to get closer to them but he was pushed back onto the couch. 

“Just sit.” Jihoon spread his thighs and sank down between them, looking far too pleased to be there. Soonyoung shoved him to make room and then they both were there, staring up at him like they were going to devour him,  _ both _ of them, he felt overwhelmed. 

His pants were made short work of and then he was naked. There was something deeply humiliating about being the only one naked, but all it did was turn him on more. Jihoon wrapped his hand around Minghao's dick first, just a light grip, but it sent tingles through his body and he bit his lip. 

“I.. I want to be recorded. Please.” He tried to even out his breathing so he didn't seem as wrecked as he already felt, but he trusted them to take care of him. Jihoon nodded at Soonyoung and Soonyoung reached for his phone to put the camera on them. Minghao's body flared up at the sight of it and he chewed on his lip so he wouldn't whine, but he was already so hard. Jihoon squeezed him and he jerked and moaned. 

“Don't hold it in. Be a good boy.” Jihoon leaned forward to take him into his mouth and Minghao melted into whimpers, his hands gripping the couch hard. Soonyoung moved so he could slide his hand up Minghao's chest to play with his nipples, murmuring praise to both him and Jihoon as he recorded. 

“Hao, look how good Jihoonie takes it,” Soonyoung says, drawing sounds from both of them. “You can be louder, show him how much you like it.” Minghao let himself get louder like he was told, his hips bucking when Jihoon took his whole fucking cock in his mouth and made a little gagging sound. 

Jihoon pulled off after a bit, rubbing his jaw. “Soon, come help.” Then they both suctioned their mouths on either side of his dick and Minghao thought he might die at the sight. Jihoon mouthed along the side while Soonyoung teased the tip with his tongue, slipping his mouth over it to suck and then pulling off to lick along the side, Jihoon teasing the vein along the underside. Minghao was a squirming mess, moaning and whimpering, trying hard to stay still for them but fuck, they kept looking up at him and Soonyoung had braced the phone on Minghao's thigh to keep his hand still while his attention was elsewhere. Minghao couldn't stop looking at them and looking at the camera faced towards the action happening in his lap, his head spinning. 

They wound him up until he felt like he was about to burst and then Jihoon pulled away and pulled Soonyoung back by his hair. Soonyoung looked disoriented, but he didn't complain when Jihoon kissed him. Minghao whined from the loss and dug his nails into his couch at the sight. 

“Please,” Minghao whimpered. He'd been so close. Jihoon smiled at him. 

“I was under the impression there was something else you wanted to do.” He said carefully. Minghao stared at him. Did he mean..? 

“You're gonna let him do what you were talking about earlier?” Soonyoung grinned. “That's so hot.” Jihoon just smirked a bit. Minghao felt like the air was punched out of him. 

“Fuck.” 

“We're gonna need lube for that.” Soonyoung said. 

“Go get some,” Jihoon waved his hand. Soonyoung got to his feet, a little wobbly, and wandered off to find some lube. So Minghao could fuck Jihoon's thighs. It was something he'd thought about for a while and just recently voiced. Jihoon was surprisingly enthusiastic about it. Though he hadn't even considered that Jihoon would let him do it so soon. “Can you stand?” Jihoon was looking at him. Minghao shrugged. 

“We'll find out.” Jihoon snorted at that. Minghao took a deep breath and tried to stand up. His knees felt weak, but he was standing. Jihoon smiled. “Are you going to stay,” he waved his hand vaguely. “Dressed?” 

“You can change that if you want,” Jihoon said, looking far too smug. Minghao licked his lips and came close to slide his hands up Jihoon's shirt to take it off, skirting his hands up his sides. Jihoon looked like he was enjoying the touch, but he grabbed Minghao's hands and dragged them towards his pants. “You're not gunna get me naked before Soon comes back at this rate.” 

“Is that what you want?” Minghao asked, tugging his pants down, kneeling in front of him to get them all the way off. Jihoon smirked a little as he stared down at him. 

“Maybe.” Minghao kissed Jihoon's thigh before standing back up. “It might encourage him to strip too, even if he's not directly involved.” Minghao laughed. He kissed his best friend and Jihoon hummed into the kiss. 

“Woah, hey, don't start without me,” Soonyoung complained as he came back with lube in hand. Minghao grinned at him. 

“That's why we sent you for the lube. Can't start without that.” 

“I don't believe that, but okay.” It didn't stop Soonyoung from staring down Jihoon hungrily, but Minghao didn't say anything. He handed Minghao the lube. “I'll record the good stuff.” 

“It's all good stuff.” Jihoon said as he turned away to lean his chest against the wall, bracing himself while offering his pretty thighs for Minghao. He looked back at them. Minghao and Soonyoung stood very still, lungs not quite taking in air as they took in the sight of their best friend in this very alluring pose. “Come on, Hao.” Minghao felt his body move at the command, his hands reaching to touch Jihoon, his smooth skin on display in a way that it rarely was. 

“So pretty.” Minghao breathed. Jihoon smirked at him. 

“Come on and make me wet, Hao.” It was filthy, the way he said it, but Minghao felt like he'd been knocked breathless again. He set his head on Jihoon's shoulder and dragged in a breath. He poured some lube out and slid his hand up between Jihoon's lovely thighs, making him squeak at the cold. He made sure there was enough to make the skin there slick and then he dropped the bottle on the floor, focused on what he was doing. Jihoon's hips had a gentle curve to them, which made him want to hold onto them tight. He ground his hard cock up against Jihoon's ass and made him shiver. “Minghao. Fuck my thighs.” Jihoon still held onto that commanding tone even here. Minghao didn't mind. 

He slid his cock between his thighs and let out a ragged breath at the slick friction. He rocked his hips forward and buried his face in Jihoon's shoulder, holding onto his hips for dear life as Jihoon clenched his thighs tighter around his cock and he fucked forward, panting into Jihoon's neck. Jihoon reached behind him to squeeze Minghao's ass. 

“You can go harder,” Jihoon breathed out. Minghao obeyed, his breathing rough as he fucked into those slick thighs faster, biting onto Jihoon's shoulder. Jihoon groaned and Minghao dug his fingers into Jihoon's hips, clinging to him as he bucked his hips, losing himself in the sensation. 

“You're so hot when you get wound up, Hao, you look so good fucking his thighs.” Soonyoung spoke up and Minghao jerked at the sound, almost forgetting they had an audience. “So pretty Jihoonie.” 

“Wanna.. wanna kiss Soon.” Jihoon said. Soonyoung came close and kissed him, drawing out a whine from Jihoon that sent heat shooting through Minghao. Minghao fucked his hips forward harder, his cock sliding so nicely between Jihoon's thighs, slick heat making him tremble with each little gasp he drew out of Jihoon. He wasn't going to last like this. He wrapped his arms around Jihoon and Soonyoung came close to kiss him and everything wound him up so tight and perfect and he could feel Jihoon flex his thighs around him and oh.. that was it. Minghao came with a pitiful whimper and shuddered through his orgasm, clinging to Jihoon. He might have blacked out for a moment. 

When Minghao opened his eyes again, he was draped over Jihoon. He slowly peeled himself off, apologizing quietly. 

“It's fine, lets just go to bed. I'm tired.” Jihoon stretched and yawned, wrapping his hand around Minghao's. 

“Okay.” Minghao gazed around for Soonyoung in a daze. “Where's Soon?” 

“He's getting some stuff to wash us up. Since he can walk best. Come on, I wanna lay down.” Jihoon led him to his own bedroom and they did lay down, Minghao not really thinking about how nice it was to tangle hands and legs and just be close with him. Soonyoung wandered in not too long after, scolding them gently for getting lube on the bed. He wiped them down anyway, not bothered by how uncooperative Jihoon was now that he was sleepy or how Minghao liked to move his limbs in ways to make things difficult for him, lazily playful. Soonyoung was still gentle, even when he was telling them off, even when he pouted when Jihoon wouldn't give him a kiss because he was half-dozing. He laid down behind Minghao after he was finished, cuddling up to him to spoon. Minghao noticed how Jihoon's hand and Soonyoung's hand interlaced over Minghao's waist, but he didn't say anything. 


	7. Chapter 7

Minghao woke alone, his phone buzzing under his thigh. He floundered for it for a bit before finding it and pulling it up to his face. Uninteresting texts from his friends, notifications from his Instagram. He pulled up Instagram first, still drowsy, and stared at it. He realized there was a new message and tapped it, feeling the breath leave his lungs when he saw who left it there. 

_ 'It's been a while, thought you might've forgot about me, so I sent you something ;)' _ Junhui had sent him a picture of his shoulder, his neck tilted back like he was baring it, just a bit of his bare chest in frame like he was teasing Minghao. It was just like him. Minghao couldn't stop staring. He'd been waiting for this. 

_ 'I could never forget you. I was just a little busy. This seems like an excuse to tease me tbh.' _ He sent back. He was itching to show Jun just what he'd been busy with, but he wanted to be patient with it. He wanted Jun to come to him. 

While waiting for Jun to reply, he looked at the messages he got from his friends. Most of them were complaining. He got one from Jihoon explaining that he and Soonyoung needed to go somewhere early this morning and that they were sorry they couldn't stay longer. It wasn't really a problem, but he appreciated that they made sure to let him know why they left early. 

Minghao wandered into his kitchen after pulling some briefs on, digging through his fridge. It was looking a little barren. Though it shouldn't come as a surprise, he hadn't exactly been great at keeping a regular diet. Especially since his vacation started and he didn't have to go to class and get hounded by his friends until he ate with them. Though that would end soon when classes started again. He sighed. Ordered some takeout. Again. 

He felt his skin prickle like static along his arms every time he talked with Junhui, almost like something was warning him of what a bad idea this was. But Minghao was already too far in to care that it might end bad. He’s already in over his head. 

He got another message and there was something humiliatingly Pavlovian about how Minghao was already half-hard and there wasn’t even anything sexual going on yet. Junhui says,  _ ‘I like to think I don’t need an excuse to tease you’ _ along with an obnoxious emoji and Minghao feels his face burn. 

_ 'You don't.' _ Minghao was too far wrapped around Jun's finger. Jun sent him another teasing picture. This time it was framed so Jun's wonderfully shaped waist was the main focus, pretty muscles leading his eyes down towards the curve of his hips, right where it was cut off, just the barest hint of a happy trail burning it's existence into Minghao's skull. 

_ 'Do you wanna guess what I'm wearing?' _ He kept the tone teasing and light. Minghao could appreciate it. But his desire to be closer than this to Jun made him want to overstep the lines they set down together. Minghao could guess what Jun was wearing. He felt strung out just thinking about it. He wanted to  _ see _ . He wanted to  _ touch _ . But that wasn't within the rules of their game. 

_ 'I could guess.' _

_ 'Yeah?' _ He was always encouraging. Pushing. Digging his pretty fingers into Minghao's buttons while fluttering his eyelashes. 

_ 'You're only in some cute underwear, pulling them down low on your hips so you can torment me.' _ Minghao pinches his eyes closed. He's being too honest. 

_ 'Haha you know me well, Hao. Do you want a reward for getting it right?' _ Of course he does. He'll take anything Jun will give him like a glutton. Starving for more even as he's getting fed. Jun sends him a shot of his cute underwear. He expects that. What he doesn't expect is fucking  _ panties _ and how pretty Jun looks in them. He's going to lose his mind. 

_ 'You're trying to end me. I see right through you.' _ Minghao can't even start jerking off because he has food on the way. He's so hard though and he keeps staring at Jun in his panties, fuck. His cock rests so nicely in them, the shape of it standing out against the thin fabric. 

_ 'Oh, do you like them? ;)' _ Fuck Wen Junhui. And his stupid winky faces. 

_ 'You look so fucking good in those. Fuck you.' _ Minghao can barely filter his thoughts. He wants to be  _ there _ with Jun. He wants more than this. 

_ 'Want that so bad, Hao. You'd fill me up so good.' _ Minghao curses and kneads his palm into his cock just to get a little relief. Its too much. 

_ 'Just say the word and you can have it. Anything.' _ He's desperate. He knows Jun is just dirty talking with that filthy mouth of his, he knows he can't have him, but he'll reach out and give the option anyway. 

_ 'Call me, Hao. Need to hear you right now.' _ Minghao never pushes a button so fast. 

"Jun?" His voice shakes. He doesn't care. Junhui should know how much he messes him up. 

"Hao." He sounds rough too. Minghao wants to whine. He doesn't. "Tell me you're serious. That you want to come to my house and fuck me." 

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life. Want you so bad, Jun-gē." The honorific makes Jun let out a low string of curses. 

"I'm sending my address. You better show up, Xu Minghao." 

"Yes, Jun-gē." He says, breathless, reveling in how he can hear how it affects Jun. 

"I'm hanging up now. Get over here." And he does hang up. Minghao's face and fingers are tingling a bit. He can't believe this is happening. He gets dressed so fast, his fingers clumsy on buttons. He hears someone at his door and laughs in exasperation when he realizes he forgot about his damn food. 

He puts it in his fridge for when he gets home, this is more important. He doesn't bother with makeup, he just grabs what he needs and he's out the door, pasting the address into his GPS. It's not far. He jumps in a cab anyway. 

He's flustered and winded by the time he gets to Jun's apartment, but he's there and he sends him a message to let him know, and then he stands outside his door to wait. It's a little bit before Jun comes to the door and it leaves Minghao alone with his thoughts. He feels awkward and too tall, too thin, his glamour isn't there to hide his imperfections behind and he feels a little insecure. 

And then Jun opens his door. He looks flushed and he's wearing a shirt that is probably covering his panties, and that's it. That's enough to sink his nerves and replace his anxiety with heat. They stare at each other for a moment. Then Jun grabs him and drags him inside with, "Get  _ in _ here, I'm dying." Jun isn't patient, but Minghao isn't one to make anyone wait. 

He lets himself get pulled inside and as soon as the door is closed, he's on Junhui. Kissing him, touching him, pressing him close against the door until they're both gasping and Jun's lips are red and wet. "Fuck." Minghao has one hand clung onto Jun's shirt, desperately wanting to pull it up to see, but he kisses him again instead. 

"Let's go to my room. Come on." Jun sounds breathless as he leads Minghao further into his apartment. Minghao follows close behind, pressing kisses to the back on Jun's neck, his hands never leaving his hips. He can feel them under the shirt and the knowledge that he's wearing panties under it is driving Minghao up the wall. 

"Junnie. Jun. I want to see them. Please, gege." Minghao says as soon as they're in Jun's room. His hands wander along Jun's sides and hips. Jun presses back into him. 

"Hao, you're killing me. Do what you want, as long as the end goal is you fucking me." Jun sighs. Minghao drops to his knees. Lifts the edge of the shirt delicately and sucks in a harsh breath when he sees the pink lace. They look so fucking nice against Jun's skin. Minghao turns Jun around and his mouth waters when he sees Jun harder than when he took the picture, filling out the panties, the head of his cock peeking out the top. 

He leans close and mouths along that hard line under thin fabric, Jun gasping and his hands scrambling to get hold of his hair. He pulls, it hurts, it feels good. Minghao pulls the edge of his panties down so he can get a good look at Jun's cock. It's so pretty. Unbelievably so. Everything about Jun is pretty. Minghao takes the head into his mouth and sucks on it, the sounds Jun makes going straight to his own dick. There's more tugging at his hair and Minghao just sinks down, his tongue darting around the underside of his shaft, desperate to taste everything. Jun moans so lewdly, it sounds so good Minghao can feel it sink heat into his belly, he's so hard, but he just wants to savor this. It could be the only time. 

"Hao," Jun gasps, barely a whisper, as Minghao deepthroats him, looks up at him. Jun shakes when he holds him there, moans loud when Minghao pulls back to breathe. He sinks down again, holds Jun's hips until he's really shaking and he lets out a whimper, then lets him go. Jun pulls out of his throat and fucks into his mouth, just a little jutter of his hips. Minghao opens his mouth. He wants it. He looks at Jun. Pats his thigh. "Fuck."

Jun is really cautious starting out, but he fucks into Minghao's mouth like he wants, real shallow at first until Minghao assures him he can take more. It doesn't take too much before he's hitting the back of Minghao's throat, bringing tears to Minghao's eyes at the intensity of it. He takes it, encourages Jun to take what he wants, his cock leaking at how rough Jun gets, at how loud he is as he takes his pleasure. 

"Hao, Hao, gotta,  _ fuck _ , gotta stop or I'll come." Jun sounds so desperate it makes Minghao want to make him come like this. He grabs Jun's hips and stills them, sinking down all the way. Jun wails and shakes and comes down his throat, his hands pulling Minghao's hair. Minghao stays there for a bit before pulling off and looking up at Jun. Jun looks fucked. It's a good look on him. His eyes just a little glazed, his face flushed, lips red and bitten. 

"Are you okay?" Minghao asked as he stood on his wobbly legs. He placed hands on Jun's waist and Jun sags a little. 

"Think i need to sit down for a bit." He smiles at Minghao. "Wasn't expecting you to suck the soul out of me." Minghao smirks a bit and helps him to the bed. 

"I hope you can handle some more in a little bit. I'm not done with you." Minghao can't stop touching him and looking at him. He's just so pretty. 

"Yeah, yeah, give me a bit. I'm older than you." Jun laughs. Minghao leans into him. 

"Yes, I know. You're an old man. Ancient. We'll have to finish this in a month." He teases, smirking at Jun. Jun shoves him. 

"You're such a brat. It won't take too long, you're just impatient." Jun wraps his arms around Minghao and lays back. Minghao comes easily. 

"Maybe. Maybe you're just old." He kisses Jun to stop his retort, and he meant to just kiss him lightly, but Jun pulled him closer and then tongue got involved and Minghao would never have dreamed that he'd get to make out with Jun on his bed, so he wasn't about to complain. He hooked a leg over Jun's and his free hand that wasn't pinned under him was roaming Jun's body, squeezing his chest and feeling his abs, grabbing his thighs and rubbing his thumb over his hips. 

"You're so fidgety. Do you ever sit still?" Jun asks when they pull apart, his face nicely flushed. Minghao shrugs, his fingers plucking at Jun's nipple. Jun gasps and swats at him. 

"No." He says as he presses kisses to Jun's neck. 

"Ah. Were you aware that you're poking me or did you happen to not notice?" Junhui smiles at him playfully. Minghao shrugs. 

"I wasn't trying to hide it. Why, is it bothering you?" Minghao wiggled his hips. Jun gave him a look. 

"A little. Only because it isn't in me." It felt like he got the wind knocked out of him. Minghao licks his lips. 

"You're so bold. So are you finally ready to go again, old man?" Minghao smirks a little and Jun rolls his eyes. 

"Keep it up, I won't let you fuck me again." Again. Minghao's heart sped up. Minghao nodded and kissed him. 

"Yes, gege. I'll behave." Jun groaned and pulled Minghao into a wet, dirty kiss. 

"You are such a brat. Stop teasing." Jun says as he pulls Minghao on top of him. There's this strange sort of familiarity between them that Minghao won't question. Minghao kisses him, rolls his hips against Jun's. They both groan. 

"Yes, Jun-gē." He kisses down Jun's neck, biting sometimes. His hands push up the shirt and he tugs it off of Jun. He's so pretty. He can't help but to tease Jun's cute little nipples, it makes him whine and squirm, but he doesn't stop Minghao this time, he just lets him do what he wants. Minghao wants to worship every inch of Junhui, but he doesn't think he has the time. He just leaves kisses where he wants to the most and moves on. He can't get enough of Jun's skin, it's beautiful and tastes so good, he just keeps leaving wet kisses all over him. 

Minghao sucks a hickey into Jun's hip, the inside of his thigh, on the underside of his calf. Jun whines and squirms when he has his mouth on sensitive spots, he sounds so pretty. He's still wearing the panties and Minghao just wants to put his mouth on him when he looks so pretty like this, so he does. He lifts Jun's thighs up and pushes them towards his chest so he can get his hands on his ass. He lifts him up just a little so he can pull his panties down enough to get at his entrance. Jun lets out a moan when he rubs him with his fingers, but this isn't exactly what he wants. 

"Junnie, would you turn over? I want to eat you out." Minghao says. Jun stares at him for a moment, stunned out of his shamelessness for a little bit. He regains his composure not too long after though and smiles as he turns over for him, up on his knees with his chest on the bed. The view alone is breathtaking. Jun doesn't help by his wiggling, his looking over his shoulder with that expression. 

"Don't chicken out now." Jun says. Minghao isn't caught on nerves, he's caught on feelings. Which is probably worse. 

"You're so pretty, Junnie." Minghao breathes, leaning in and spreading him so Minghao can tentatively press his tongue flat against his hole, drawing a sharp breath out of Jun. He holds him in place and just licks at him, soaking in how he shivers and gasps. He pushes his tongue inside, just a little, as he drags it over Jun's entrance, pressing his lips to the skin there and sucking. Jun moans so pretty and Minghao pushes his tongue deeper inside, seeking his walls. 

He rubs his hips as he presses his lips to the skin there and sucks, dragging his tongue back out of his entrance, along the top, relishing in the shivers he's pulling from Jun, the sounds. Minghao pushes his tongue back in, deeper until it aches. He loves how wet he's making Jun, loves how much of a mess he's making him. 

He pushes a finger inside as he slips his tongue out, Jun clenches around it and gasps, clawing at the sheets. "Hao," his breathless voice sounds so good in Minghao's ears, and he can't help but give the arch of Jun's spine a kiss as he works him open, it's wet but not wet enough. 

"Need lube, gege." Minghao's voice comes out unsteady. He grips Jun's hips harder, grounding himself. Jun takes a ragged breath and turns a bit to look back at him. He looks gorgeous, all flushed and his hair messed up, lips red and bitten. Fuck. 

"It's here." Jun points to a bottle that's subtly hidden behind some lotion on his dresser. Minghao pulls his fingers out so he can get it and then comes back, sliding his hands over Jun's pretty back. Jun smiles back at him hazily and his heart stops in his chest. He freezes. "Get me nice and wet, Hao," Jun says, his voice so low it's almost a whisper. It's too much, he's too much. Minghao never had a chance up against him. 

"Yes, Jun-ge." He breathes. He pours some lube onto his fingers and presses them against Jun's hole, rubbing him before pressing two inside. Jun gasps and moans, shivering as Minghao eases his way in. He stretches him open, rubs his fingers against his walls, searching for that spot. 

Jun's fast breathing suddenly hitches and he gasps. "Fuck, there, Hao, it's there," his thighs shake a bit as Minghao fucks his fingers into him, angling to hit the spot, spreading his fingers to stretch him as he takes him apart. "Oh my god," Jun moans and curses, trembling. "Get in me, hurry up." 

Minghao's hands shake a little as he moves to get more lube, stroking some over his cock as he presses close to Junhui. "So pretty," he breathes as he pushes three fingers in, slicking the way for his cock before pulling them back out and lining himself up. "Are you ready?" 

"Yes, please, c'mon," he gasps pushing back into Minghao. Minghao takes a breath and pushes in, biting his lip to control himself as the intense heat sucks him in, he tries to go slow, but the feeling is already overwhelming, he grips Jun's hips and eases his way in, listens to how Jun's breath runs ragged and fast, hitching if Minghao's hips jerk a bit. 

He's all the way in and it's still so tight, feels so good, he could drown in the heat. He waits for Jun to tell him to move. He trembles a little, his nerves feeling raw and electric. 

Junhui looks back at him and he looks so fucked up. So pretty. He drags his tongue across his red, bitten lips and Minghao shudders. "Move, Hao." And he does. His hips snap forward at the command, drawing pretty sounds out of Junhui, his fingers digging into Jun's hips as he fucks him, his body bowed over him. He can't think anymore, he just moves how Jun tells him to, Jun's voice echoing in his head any time he whispers ' _ harder' _ or  _ 'faster' _ and it makes him so desperate for him, makes him a mess, he's moaning so much as he goes harder and faster, dizzy in the idea that he gets to have him like this, finally, he's got his hands all over him, plucking at nipples, sliding over smooth skin, running through his hair. 

Minghao bites down on Jun's shoulder with a shiver as he thrusts in deep, he can't help it, he wants to mark him somehow, wants to leave him something to remember him by, hopes he can tether him to himself in some way. Jun sounds beautiful under him, he's so loud, he talks so much, orders Minghao around, and fuck, Minghao loves it. He wants this forever. 

He shakes as he goes in deep, it's overwhelming for Jun to take everything, but he does, and he takes it so well, his moans rattling around in Minghao's head as he fucks him, he tells Minghao to pull his hair and he does, and he tightens up around him and it takes everything in Minghao not to come yet. Jun seems like he's getting close too though, so he tries to fuck him hard, runs his hands over him, grips his cock. Jun cries out and shudders as he strokes him, and Minghao bites him again, moving his hand faster to get him there. Jun tenses up and sobs and comes in Minghao's hand, his body shaking from exertion. Minghao fucks in a few times to get himself off and comes inside, his vision whiting out. 

"Hao.. You're heavy." Jun's voice was light. Minghao opens his eyes. He slowly unsticks himself from Jun's back. He eases himself out and Jun makes a sound. 

"Are you okay?" Minghao asks, touching his flank gently. Jun nods. Minghao is tired. He's gotta clean them up before he passes out. He drags himself to the bathroom to get a rag. Wipes himself down before he goes to clean up Jun. He's half asleep. "We should get the come out before sleeping." He says before yawning. Jun laughs at him. 

"We can just take a little nap. Deal with it later." He reaches for him and Minghao lays down beside him after tossing the rag somewhere. He hugs him so close Minghao's heart rate picks up. "Shh, lets sleep for now." 

"Okay." It doesn't take long for him to doze off in Junhui's arms. 


	8. Chapter 8

Minghao wakes up and he's still in Junhui's arms. They hadn't moved at all. Minghao carefully turns so he can look at him. Jun's still asleep. His eyelashes look so pretty on his cheeks, which get just a little pink when he's warm. Minghao really wants to kiss him, but he'll wait until Jun's awake. 

He settles his arm over Jun's little waist and it really hits him how intimate this is, sleeping next to each other naked. It would be terrifying with anyone else, he'd want to run away from anyone else, but this is what he wants with Jun. He's just a little scared that Jun doesn't want it too, as much as he does. How could he even ask? 

Minghao lets himself snuggle a little closer, soaking in Jun's body heat. Even if Jun doesn't want the same things, he'll have this. Even if he doesn't want to play their game anymore, he'll have this one time. It's enough if he can't get what he really wants. 

After a little while, Jun starts to wake up. Minghao just freezes in place and waits. He feels him stretch and then he hugs Minghao closer. Minghao's heart races. He's scared Jun can feel it, they're so close. 

Jun laughs, his voice rough from sleep. "Hao, I can tell you're awake. C'mere." Minghao looks up at him cautiously and Jun smiles and kisses him. It knocks the breath out of him. It's slow and sweet, and Jun is holding him so close. It's doing terrible things to his heart. He wants so badly to have hope. 

They break apart. "Hey." Minghao says. Jun ruffles his hair. 

"Hey." He kisses him again, just a light peck, but it gives him butterflies anyway. "We should take a shower." Minghao tightens his grip on him. 

"Don't wanna move yet." Jun just laughs at him and pets his hair. "Want to stay here with gege." 

"I'm not telling you to get out, I just wanna be clean, Hao. You can shower with me." The idea makes Minghao's heart flutter. 

"Okay." The closeness that comes with cramming into Junhui's little bathroom, the reflections of bare skin in the mirrors even if Minghao turns his head away, Jun's light breath against his shoulder as he steps just a bit closer to reach above Minghao to set a soap bottle in the shower, it's all so, so intimate and Minghao feels like his nerves are raw, tingling with every brush of Jun's skin against his own. 

They stumble into the shower, Jun's hands on Minghao's waist, lips brushing his neck as they steady themselves. Minghao shivers under the spray of water. The way Jun looks at him with such fondness, it makes Minghao hope. 

He pushes Jun's hair back out of his face. "Somehow, you look pretty like this too." Jun smiles at him, leaning in to kiss him. His stomach flips. 

"I look pretty all the time. So do you." Minghao feels like his heart might come out of his chest. Jun pushes some shampoo through Minghao's hair, his fingers tender as he rubs it into his scalp. He smiles at him. "You look like I told you something shocking." 

"You think I'm pretty." Minghao smiles at him. Lets his feelings show on his face. He doesn't want to say it, but he wants Jun to know. Jun looks at him momentarily and smiles gently, leaning close to kiss him. 

"I do. So pretty." He says against Minghao's lips. His hands rest at his hips. 

Minghao wraps his arms around his neck. "Do you like me?" Jun laughs. 

"I wouldn't ask you to come here if I didn't." Jun reaches up to rinse Minghao's hair. "Do you like me?" 

"Yes. So much." Minghao watches him, wondering if he can hear his heart pounding so loudly in his chest. Jun smiles. He's so pretty. So beautiful. 

Jun strokes his face. Brings him in close and kisses him. "Minghao.." 

Minghao's throat is dry, he feels the urge bubbling up and can't stop it before it reaches his lips. "Jun. I like you so much. I love you." Sheer terror at the vulnerability takes over his body and he trembles as he stands there, looks away as he waits to be rejected. He can't even muster the courage to look at Jun's stunned face. 

"Hao, relax. Look at me." Minghao looks at him. His gaze is soft. "I love you too." It feels like his heart has stopped, time has stopped, everything freezes over but it's anything but cold. Jun wraps his arms around Minghao, shattering the thin sheets of ice holding them still. He holds him so tightly. Minghao clings back, shaking just a little. Nothing else matters, not the water running cold, not the fact that he had so much to explain to his friends, not that he still hadn't come out to his family, none of it mattered. He'd lost the game, but gained something much more valuable. 

  
  
  


Minghao sat between Soonyoung and Jihoon on his couch, passing around a bottle. He watched Jihoon press it to his lips and tip it back. It was oddly sensual. 

"You wanted to get us buzzed before telling us you've finally got your boyfriend, huh," Jihoon says once he finishes his sip, passing it to Soonyoung. Minghao watched the bottle. 

"That wasn't.. the direct intention." He says. Soonyoung just snorts. He puts the whole mouth of the bottle between his lips, while Jihoon sets his lips on the edge like he's kissing it. 

"We knew it was coming, it's not like we'd be mad." Soonyoung gives him a soft smile as he hands him the bottle. Minghao swallows a lump in his throat and takes it. 

"We're happy for you, Hao." Jihoon says. He coughs and Minghao looks at him. "We um, have something to tell you too." Minghao feels a little surprised, looking between them, but then he figures he did see plenty of signs. 

"Jihoon and I are together now." Soonyoung smiles shyly and Minghao smiles back. 

"Congratulations. You're a good match." Minghao sees Jihoon give Soonyoung a soft look and he really believes it. "Did you confess first, Jihoon? I can't imagine Soonyoung having the balls to do it." Jihoon laughs and Soonyoung smacks Minghao, who just giggles. 

"I asked him out, but he confessed first. It was cute, I was fucking him and he was crying about how much he loved me." Jihoon says, while Soonyoung hides his burning face. 

"That does sound like Soon." Minghao smiled at them. "I'm happy for you guys." 

"We're happy for you too." Jihoon leans close and kisses his cheek. Minghao's heart flutters. Soonyoung leans against him and kisses his other cheek. "You better behave for Junhui, okay? Treat him well. Bring him around sometime so I can scare him." Jihoon says it so gently all Minghao can do is nod, his chest full of affection for his friends. 

"Yeah, we have to meet him to make sure he'll treat you right." Soonyoung nods against Minghao's face, rubbing their cheeks together. Minghao smiled and leaned into them. 

"He will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Please let me know what you think! This fic took months to write, I'm so happy to finally finish it. I hope you all enjoy it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you like it!


End file.
